


Bound by Fate

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Beginnings of Eternity [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dog Shenanigans, F/M, Mystery, Support, Tenderness, building romance, other tags but spoiler..., twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: The plot thickens. Boundaries are crossed. Persephone and Hades learn even more about themselves, each other, and their relationship.The bonds of Fate can be onerous or joyful. The approach to them is what matters.**Do not read if you are not caught up with "Beginnings of Eternity"!**
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Beginnings of Eternity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547077
Comments: 92
Kudos: 206





	1. Linked

_Why is my nose wet?_

As waking up thoughts went, it was not the most pleasant. Hades blinked blearily and reached up to wipe his face, registering the mournful white furred face inches away at the same time his fingers encountered the silky muzzle. He smiled. "Hey, there, sweet girl. What's up?" He looked past Big John and saw the other canines, waiting with varying degrees of patience. Cerberus looked like he was grinning. Cordon Bleu looked indignant. "Oh." Hades chuckled and pushed himself to sit up as Russell and Cerberus launched themselves into the bed. "Looks like I missed breakfast. Sorry, guys." He reached out and pushed them away from Persephone as they stepped on and around her with canine indelicacy. "Watch yourselves! Be polite."

Persephone blinked awake as she heard Hades rumbling voice, scratchy with sleep, talking to someone. She opened her eyes to see a wall of white fur in front of her face and smiled, reaching out to stroke Big John’s soft fur. Suddenly the wind huffed out of her as Mushroom jumped on the bed and landed on her. "Oof!" Hairy bodies were pushed out of the way and Hades came into view. She smiled. "Good morning."

He returned her smile warmly as Mushroom insinuated his big head under his hand for pets. "Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"I slept hard," she said, scrubbing her hands over her sleep-flushed face. "You?'

"Very well," he murmured, a wry smile curving his mouth as Cerberus gave an impatient whuff. "So well that we missed breakfast and may soon gave a mutiny on our hands."

"We can't have that," she laughed as Fudge nuzzled her arm, demanding pets. "Should we get up and deal with these needy animals?"

"We really should. What sounds good for breakfast to you?"

She shrugged. "Are you cooking?"

"I certainly can. We could go out for something, but if you're going to be headed home today, I'd like to spend as much time with you here as possible."

"I like it when you cook for me," she said shyly, pulling the sheet up over her nose.

Hades smiled and tapped her on the nose over the sheet. "Why so bashful?"

"Because," she said through the sheet, cheeks flushing.

He grinned, teasingly. "Because why?" he wheedled, sidling down next to her in the bed. The dogs scooted out of the way with varying degrees of grumbles. "Don't leave me in suspense, darling." He nuzzled down and kissed under her ear. "Shall I tell you why I like cooking for you?"

She nodded, grinning. "Yes, please do." She tilted her head, encouragingly.

"It's because I care about you. It's one more way to show something I feel so deeply that I can't express it." He kissed her jaw. "You matter to me and I like looking after you."

Her eyes shone and she lowered the sheet to reveal a beautiful smile. "Well, I like it when you cook for me because it makes me feel cared for. And it somehow seems like a very intimate thing to do for another person."

He grinned. "Doesn't it? I like all these little intimacies with you."

"So do I." She scooted over and curled against his chest. "You're so warm."

He curled around her, draping an arm over her waist. "We don't have long before the dogs start complaining again. Do you want to nestle here and wait for breakfast, or come down to the kitchen with me?"

"I'll come with you," she yawned, kissing him on the tip of the nose. "If I stay here I'll fall back asleep."

"All right. Did you want a robe or pajamas?"

"Pajamas, please," she smiled, burrowing in her pillow. "And socks!"

Hades slipped out of the bed and padded to her bag, retrieving the requested items and returning to bed with them. He cuddled up next to her and held them out one at a time to help her slip in.

Persephone chuckled. "Thank you for helping me get dressed in bed so I don't have to be cold." When the last piece was on she climbed up on him and pushed him down into the mattress, kissing him enthusiastically.

Hades laughed, kissing her back eagerly. "You're welcome, Kore. It seemed the least I could do." He ran his hands up and down her arms and gave her a crooked grin. "I like this."

"Me, too," she grinned back, then shrieked with surprised laughter as Cerberus jumped onto the bed and nudged her off of Hades so he could take her place. The big hound gave Hades' face a thorough cleaning before looking at Persephone with a happy doggy grin, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

Hades laughed and sputtered with the impromptu face bath. As Cerberus sat back, he looked up at the dog on his chest. "Were you jealous? You still get plenty of attention!"

Persephone scratched Fudge on the head as he settled himself on her belly. "He's such a needy baby," she crooned indulgently. "Poor Cerbie."

Hades grumbled good naturedly and scratched behind the black dog's long ears. "You'd think the Guardian of the Underworld would be more self-sufficient, but he's just as bad as the rest of them about needing attention. I'm a little surprised the rest of them haven't... Oh, Fates!" He trailed off on a yelp as the rest of the dogs swarmed the bed once more, piling on and begging for attention.

Persephone giggled hysterically as Big John wedged herself between her and Hades, and Mushroom climbed up to lay on the pillows over their heads. JP busied himself licking Hades' toes, Russel lay on Persephone's legs, and Cordon Bleu sat, aloof, at the foot of the bed.

Hades looked over at her with a long suffering look belied by the twinkle in his eye. "You see what kind of nonsense I have to deal with?"

She buried her face in Big John's fur. "Yes, indeed. Your life must be exceedingly difficult," she grinned.

"It's the worst," he deadpanned. "Surrounded by these needy creatures... Who don't realize that if they lie all over me, I cannot get up and get breakfast..." Hades _oof_ ed out his breath as several sets of dog feet scrambled over him, headed excitedly for the door. Cerberus paused in the doorway to look back expectantly.

Persephone laughed delightedly. "Well let's go, daddy. We can't neglect these poor creatures any longer. I'll make coffee while you take care of them." She kissed him sweetly and scrambled out of bed.

Hades chuckled as he followed her, pausing to pull on his boxers and robe. _Such a simple thing, but starting the day with her and the dogs feels wonderful_.

She trotted down the hall with the dogs swarming around her ankles, talking to them and riling them up and laughing until they were all running across the living room to the back door. She pulled it open, and the dogs stampeded outside and scattered. She stood and watched them with a grin. _This was such a nice way to start the day. I've gotten so used to living alone that I've forgotten what it's like to wake up with a family around me._

Hades couldn't hold in his grin as he watched Persephone while he prepared the dog breakfasts. It was clear they loved her. Even Cordon Bleu. She'd had a connection with Cerberus from almost the very beginning. _You're so good for us, sweetheart. Destiny or no destiny_.

She watched carefully to make sure all the dogs did their business, then called them back in. She leapt nimbly out from in front of the stampede, and closed the door firmly behind them. "They're all yours, daddy. I'm going to make coffee."

Hades laid out the dishes for the ravenous canine horde, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Daddy_ ... He shook himself. _Since when do you want kids? And since when is it ok to start getting warm and fuzzy over children before you've even said I love you? Get a grip_ . But it was difficult to ignore his building desire to have everything with her. _It's good to acknowledge, I suppose, but get ahold of yourself, old man. Let the now be enough_.

Persephone busied herself setting up the coffee and started brewing a fresh pot, then pulled a couple mugs out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. "What's on the menu this morning?" she asked, as she climbed onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Hmm." Hades eyed the contents of the refrigerator. "Eggs. Bacon. I found this thick bread the other day that makes amazing toast. Some fruit. Do you have any particular requests or preferences?"

"Mmm, all of that sounds perfect," she hummed. "Do you want me to help?

"You may if you wish, but I don't require it." Hades tossed her a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "You need only sit there and look gorgeous, which you are ably managing already."

Persephone blushed and sipped her coffee. "Well then," she shot back, "I'll just sit here and stare at your butt while you cook for me." She wiggled slightly on her stool and grinned.

"That works well for me." He grinned as he turned back to the stove, sticking his butt out a little and wiggling it. She barked a laugh and buried her face in her mug, snickering.

Hades chuckled as he heard her laughter. "How do you want your eggs, sweet?"

"Over-easy, please!" She slid off the stool. "Should I made the toast?"

"Sure." He slid the bag of bread over to her. "I like my toast a little on the darker side, please."

"So do I," she said, smiling. She dropped the slices in the toaster and pushed down the lever, then sidled over to peer over his arm to watch him cook the eggs.

He smiled at her. "You're a more polite audience than the creatures. They usually beg for handouts. It's hard to say no when Cerberus gets huge."

Her eyes widened. "He actually threatens you for treats?"

"Oh, not at all! I think he believes those big, winsome eyes are more effective when they're the size of dinner plates. He's not wrong."

Persephone laughed. "Of course he wouldn't threaten you. He's such a good boy." She looked fondly at Cerberus, where he was curled up on the couch.

"He is that. You know, he loves you so much. Has since the beginning. I've never seen him take to someone so quickly.”

"Really?" She blushed, pleased. "Well, I've loved him from the beginning, too. Did I ever tell you that came to me in Olympus once?"

He glanced over at her with raised eyebrows. "Wait a moment. Did you give him a flower crown?"

She looked at Hades, surprised. "Yes, I did."

"I wondered where he got that! I suppose I should have guessed."

"He rescued me from Apollo," she said quietly, looking down at her mug as she rolled it between her palms.

"He takes care of those he cares about," Hades said quietly. He called over to Cerberus, "I'm sorry I scolded you for being away from your posts." The dark tail thumped heavily on the couch and Hades turned back to Persephone. "Is that incident anything you want to talk about?"

Persephone shrugged. "The day after..." waved her hand dismissively, "the day after, he 'surprised' me at school to give me a ride home. I got in the car with him - I'm not sure why - and the gist of the conversation was that he wanted to go back to Artemis' house and...do it again. I told him to stop the car so I could get out, and he wouldn't stop, and then suddenly Cerberus was there. I climbed out the sunroof and made Apollo give me my stuff, and then Cerberus and I hung out in the park for the rest of the afternoon." She smiled. "He's good company."

"He's very good company. And a _very_ good dog." A pleased sounding _whuff_ came from the couch. Hades furrowed his brow in thought. "I wonder how he knew to go there..."

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's the connection." After a moment she continued. "He did not like Apollo. I thought he was gonna eat him. I'm so glad he listened to me when I told him to stay calm."

"I'm glad to hear he has both the good sense to dislike that shithead and to listen to you. As far as why he went to you..." Hades shrugged. "It could be your Underworld connection. It could be something that has to do with how much he cares about you. I haven't had too many situations where I could test that out." He paused, thinking. "There was at least some time, I think, where any connection didn't influence his actions. Remember how aggressive he was until you won him over with belly rubs?"

She smiled hesitantly. "Maybe he just didn't didn't recognize me at first."

"Possibly." He sighed. "I'm sorry to start rehashing it all again, Kore."

"It's okay." She sipped her coffee. "I'm interested to know what you think, or if you have any brilliant theories or revelations." She tapped her fingernails against her mug, thinking. "It's almost like he came at a call. My call, I guess. Although I didn't call for him. Not as far as I'm aware, anyway."

"I'm wishing Cerberus had more contact with other people so I could compare. He's always come at my call, but I am linked to him and this realm and his Guardian duties. It’s entirely possible he could decide on his own to guard someone who was in danger, but I’ve never known him to guard anywhere but this realm.” "Then how did he just happen to come to me, in Olympus, at the exact moment I needed him. Why would he have left the gates? How would he have known? Caring about me doesn't seem like it would be enough. You care about me, and you wouldn't know."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know. They say the solution is inevitably the simplest answer. The only thing that makes sense is that you're linked here. The question is how and why."

Persephone started into her mug, lost in thought. After a time she looked up. "Should we go talk to the Fates? I mean, if you can't tell whether I'm linked and, if so, why, who else can?" 

He turned to stare at her. "If I can't tell... Of course! Sweetheart, may I probe you? I might be able to see something."

She looked at him, startled, then nodded as she set down her mug.

Hades reached out and cupped one hand gently under her chin. His eyes flashed red, then glowed a warm blue. He carefully probed her with his powers, feeling along the pathways of power in her body. There were her powers of Spring and growth... There were the threads he recognized as her ability to use the primal powers. 

Persephone felt him gently searching her powers. _So tender, even with this_. She couldn't tell what he was seeing but she could feel that he so far had found what he expected to find. Suddenly the thread of power he wove through her recoiled for a moment, then pressed forward eagerly toward something new.

A fuzzy blue aura grew around her and Hades squinted, struggling to focus on it. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he gasped as it snapped into clarity. Blue tendrils and cords of light arced from her head, hands and heart. They disappeared into the ground and the air surrounding her, but there was no denying what it meant. Every creature of the Underworld had the same aura. _But hers is stronger than any I’ve ever seen_ … 

He swallowed hard. "Sweetness, you _are_ linked here. There are arcs of power that connect you to this realm. Every god and creature whose aura I've checked and is linked here, has had the same. Streamers of light that flow from you at head, hand and heart."

She stared at him, mouth agape. "It's true," she whispered. "I can feel them." Like the moment the pins and needles of a cramped limb faded, she could feel the streamers of the aura, coaxed into prominence by him, tingling along her scalp and palms and chest. She carefully reached out with those powers. Strands and eddies of light seemed to surround them, pulsing with activity, worries, and joys. Shades, nymphs, gorgons, gods and goddesses, all tangled and overwhelming as she ran her hand over those streamers of light.

Beneath them, a tangled and ugly knot of darkness that seemed to shudder with vile laughter.

With a cry she released the strands and staggered backward until she bumped into the counter, where she stood clutching the edge, trembling and panting.


	2. Head, Hand, and Heart

Hades immediately went to Persephone, supporting her as she staggered. He released his probing and held her, murmuring quietly. "Easy. Easy, sweetheart. Let it wash over you like a stream where you can pick out what you need. If you look to everything at once, it'll overwhelm you." He held her close to his chest, stroking her hair. “Let it flow over you and then let the flow close. Imagine turning off a faucet. Let your awareness of the stream close off the same way.”

With a shudder, Persephone tried to do as he asked, letting the stream of Underworld consciousnesses eddy and swirl past her. That knot of darkness pulsed and pulled at her, simultaneously enticing and repulsive, pollution in the stream of afterlife lives. It was like a stagnant pool, reeking of hatred, fury, and pain older than the realms. 

Resolutely, she turned away from it, ignoring the stagnant pool and focusing on the stream of cleaner beings. Hades was right. It was easier to treat it as though it was a swift flowing stream, her presence in it no more disruptive than her hand in water. Slowly, she let awareness of it bleed away, closing off slowly until it was gone. Finally, she looked up at him, bewildered.

"It's so much. How can you bear it? I felt every soul. I felt  _ all _ of them.” The memory of that lurking darkness pierced her like a bolt of cold. There was no doubt as to the source of that malevolent presence. “Hades, I felt  _ the Titans _ ." She fisted her fingers in his shirt and shuddered.

His heart twisted at the pain in her voice and her wrapped his arms around her once more, holding her close. "Lessons hard learned, sweetheart. There's a reason I know how to let the awareness of souls flow so that it doesn't overwhelm." He stroked her hair softly. "It gets easier to bear with time and exposure." He sighed. "I'm sorry you ever had to come in touch with the Titans, though."

"I don't think I want to go home after all," she whispered, clinging to him. "Is it okay if I stay a little longer?"

"Sweetheart, you may stay as long as you like, any time you like. You are always welcome here.” He kissed her forehead. “Did you want to try and eat some breakfast now?"

She nodded and pulled away, smiling up at him. "Will you teach me how to handle it?" she asked sliding her hands down his arms to clasp his hands.

"Dearheart, of course I will. It would be my pleasure to."

"Thank you." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently, then broke away to pluck the toast out of the toaster and slather it with butter.

Hades plated the food from the stove and picked up her coffee mug. "Shall I refresh this for you?"

"Yes, please!" She smiled at him affectionately. As he turned away, she sighed quietly.  _ So many changes, so much disruption. Now it’s not just me. What he’s always known has changed as well. Does he see me as an interloper _ ? Neither of them had chosen this. It wasn’t ask though she had wanted to intrude.  _ But at the same time, would he see it as infringing on his kingship? But if I’m fated to be queen, what does that matter? Sugarsnaps. Might as well just ask what he thinks. _

She murmured quietly, "Hades, how do you feel about me being linked to your realm?"

Hades glanced over at her, mild surprise in the quirk of his eyebrows. "I feel a few things," he murmured. "I feel distress because it causes you distress. I feel frustrated because I'd like more answers than we are getting. But that is simply due to the circumstances. As far as you actually being linked... I like it. It's a warm sort of feeling to share it with you."

She blinked. "Really? You don't feel like I'm invading your territory or anything?"

He gave her a lopsided smile and said shyly, "I don't. I like knowing I'm not alone. Even in this.”

Persephone blushed. "Maybe I really am meant to be queen," she murmured, stirring her egg yolk around on her plate.

Hades blushed as well. "I know I’ve already said it, but I'd be honored to have you as my queen, sweetheart. Fate or no."

She looked up at him, blushing harder. "I-I'd do my best to be a good queen," she whispered, looking down again.

Hades smiled softly and reached out to take her hand, squeezing it gently. "I think it'll be much too easy to let ourselves get wrapped up into the consideration of press questions on you as queen, as we had yesterday, and workings of the Fates, and mysterious links. I have no intention of rushing this, sweetheart."

She smiled up at him. "I know." She squeezed his hand back. "Do you have any theories on why I'm linked to your realm? Or how it happened? I have no idea how any of this works." She took a bite of egg and chewed thoughtfully. "I assume things like this don't happen often."

"Not to this extent, though I admit I don't go around checking everyone. Hecate, Thanatos, and Hermes have varying levels of underworld tints to their own powers, Hecate and Thanatos more than Hermes. Thanatos and Hermes have a glow about their hands because of the work they do. Hecate's is stronger and centers around head and heart. But none of them have the intensity I saw in yours."

“Can I see yours?” she asked abruptly, then blushed. “I-I was just wondering what it looks like."

Hades smiled and turned on his stool to face her. “Of course. I’ll admit I’m a little curious. I’ve never seen my own.” He lifted her left hand in his right, their palms together and interlaced their fingers. “You probe out the same way as you’ve done before, but you need to connect differently, if that makes sense. You’re not looking at ability, you are looking at what makes me  _ me _ .”

Persephone looked startled for a minute, then nodded. Brow furrowing in concentration she tentatively reached out with her power to delve into Hades, much in the same way she did with Cerberus.  _ I don’t see any link. Not ability, it’s different… _ Her frown deepened as she tried to alter her perception of what she saw in him. Her vision went fuzzy for a moment, then cleared and she was nearly blinded by the brilliant silver-blue tendrils pulsing from his head, hands, and heart, linking him to his realm. 

Hades smiled as he saw her eyes go wide. “How do I look, sweetness?” he asked softly, “I assume I have at least some of what I saw in you. I felt something flare up as soon as you made the connection.”

She looked at him and smiled. “You’re beautiful. Your tendrils are silver-blue and so  _ bright _ . What color are mine?” She traced along one of his glowing tendrils and felt the distant hum of his realm - _ our realm-  _ pulsing through it. She released her power and his glow faded. 

His smile matched hers. “Blue. The shade of the flowers you always seem to grow whenever you’re around me. That fits with others that I’ve seen. Every Underworld link I’ve seen, regardless of the god in question, is some shade of blue.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “Guess I’m themed.”

Persephone blushed. “Well, that seems appropriate.” She took a bit of toast and chewed thoughtfully."Do you know whether these links develop over time? Or is a god or goddess born with them?"

"At least some of them develop over time. Hermes, for instance, didn't have it until he started working here. But as far as others..." He shrugged a little helplessly. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Ah, well," she sighed, smiling ruefully. "We have eternity to figure it out, right?"

"I suppose we do." He chewed on a piece of bacon for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "I almost forgot. Do you want to see if Agaue dared to write up her intrusive interview to keep the scoop? I would imagine it'll have been published online."

"Oh!  _ Yes _ !" Her grin mirrored his. "If it's terrible, can we make her life difficult?"

"I would imagine we could," he murmured with a wickedly as he slipped off the stool and padded to retrieve his phone.

Persephone wiggled on her stool as Hades returned to his stool, phone in hand, grinning widely. "Is it published?" she asked, excited.

"It is indeed.” Hades cleared his throat and read solemnly, “'His Royal Majesty and Persephone, goddess of Spring, visited a downtown Underworld bistro for lunch Saturday. The couple, longtime friends, enjoyed a simple brunch at a local restaurant, their first public appearance as a couple."

Persephone blushed furiously and grinned at Hades. "Look, sweetheart, it's our first newspaper article." She kissed him on the cheek and laughed.

He smiled and turned to catch her lips in a quick kiss. "I doubt they will all be so positive, but this is a rather good start. I'm sure we will have every opportunity to make the lives of reporters difficult.'

"I'm looking forward to it," she murmured against his lips. Looking down at his phone, she read on. "’The King and the goddess have been seeing each other for about two months, and request privacy to explore their fledgling relationship. Everyone here at the Underworld Herald wish them all the best.’"

She looked up at Hades. "Well, that's nice. I should write her a thank you note..."

Hades smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea. He sipped his coffee and smiled at her. "How does it feel to be press-official?"

She thoughtfully crunched a piece of bacon. "Not really any different, I guess? I suppose I need to move on the photo issue, though. It won't be long before Olympus papers pick up the story… he'll be sure to see it."

"True enough. Will you need some time off to cope with things? I'll make sure HR approves it, and I'll also make sure my schedule is as light as possible so that I’m available for anything you might need."

She looked at him in surprise. "Time off? I don't need any time off. I'll be fine. I'll schedule a meeting with Hecate to figure out what the game plan is." She scarfed down the rest of her eggs and mopped up the yolks with her toast. "What are we going to do today?"

He shrugged a little. "I'm open to suggestions. I should get a little paperwork done, but other than that, I'm all yours."

"Okay, when we're done cleaning up, do you want to do that stuff, and I'll work on the thank you note for the newspaper?"

"An excellent plan." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Persephone hummed happily at the light caress of his lips. "I really like spending time with you," she said. "It just feels so... _ right _ ."

"I'm glad you feel like that, sweetheart. I feel much the same. It’s like you’ve always been here."

She smiled as she took their dishes over to the sink and started loading the dishwasher. "Do you have an extra chair in your office where I can sit to write the note? Or should I write it out here?"

"I think I can dig up another chair. If nothing else, we can bring one of the dining room chairs in. Where would you be more comfortable?"

"I'd like to sit with you, if that's okay," she said shyly.

"Of course it is." He pecked a kiss on her cheek. "I'll never turn away having you around."

"You say that now," she said mischievously, casually walking around him, then jumping up onto his back.

Hades let out a startled yelp of laughter and wrapped his arms back to support under her bottom, turning to grin back at her over his shoulder. "Still wouldn't turn it away."

"Take me to your office," she commanded. "Work before play."

"Says the woman who jumped on me first," he grumbled with a smile, and dutifully padded to his office.

Persephone pressed kisses against Hades's neck as he carried her down the hall on her back, chucking against his skin.

Hades arched his neck, almost purring with pleasure at the caress of her lips. "That feels really good."

"Then I'll have to make sure I do it more often," she murmured, nipping playfully at the tender flesh.

He groaned quietly. "Are you trying to motivate me to get work done faster? If so, it's extremely successful."

"Is it?" she teased. "Because we've been standing in your office for a couple minutes already and you haven't even put me down."

"Getting started and getting done faster are two entirely different things."

He regretfully released his grip to let her slide down his back.

Persephone smacked his bottom lightly. "Come on, Mister CEO. Where can I sit?"

He glanced around the room and pulled out a folding chair tucked in the corner. "It's not ideal. I need to invest in some better chairs for in here."

"You could sit on my lap..."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I like that idea, but I'm unsure how we'd both get work done."

He grinned mischievously. "Call it greater motivation to get done faster." He sank down in his desk chair and gestured dramatically to his thigh. "Nearly as good as any chair."

She sashayed over to him as seductively as possible, given she was wearing fluffy pajamas, and perched on his knee. "May I borrow I pen and some stationery, please?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"But of course." Hades reached into a desk drawer and drew out a choice of paper and a fountain pen, passing them over to her before pulling out his own paperwork and slipping on his glasses.

Persephone's belly did a little flip when she saw him with his glasses on. He looks so handsome. Shaking her a head a little, she turned to the blank sheet of paper in front of her.

Hades idly traced his fingers up and down her back as he worked, loving the simple chance to touch her. As always, it's so easy to simply be with her. He shuffled to the next file, a small curve curving his lips. I could spend eternity trying to give you as much joy and contentment as you give me, sweetness, and still fall short.

She thought carefully for a few moments, tapping the pen against her lips. Finally she bent her head and started carefully scratching across the paper, the ink flowing out into a pretty, flawless script. She went on like this for some time, stopping to think, then starting again, until she finally signed the note with a flourish and blew gently on the ink.

Hades glanced over as she blew on the ink, groaning quietly as he saw the neatly flowing script. "How is your handwriting as beautiful as you are?"

She blushed. "Well, I don't know if either of those things are true, but thank you." She folded the paper carefully. "Do you have an envelope?"

He fished out a matching envelope from the drawer and leaned over to kiss behind her ear as he laid it on the desk. "I assure you, it's entirely accurate."

"Hmph," she said, good-naturedly as she bent to scratch the address on the envelope. "Stamp?"

Hades hummed as he searched in another drawer, coming up with his booklet of stamps. He grinned mischievously at her. "What will you give me for them?"

She thought for a moment, then gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

He raised an eyebrow. "While that was quite nice, I'm not sure it quite merits such a necessary item as a stamp. Could you make a better offer?"

"One kiss is entirely fair for a single stamp. But please feel free to make a counter-offer if you disagree."

"Saying one kiss is fair is all well and good, but that's leaving out the magnitude of the kiss. I'm sure you'd agree that an important consideration. Given that it's necessary for mailing your letter, I think you'll agree that a commensurately deep kiss is more appropriate.'

She tilted her head as she thought about this. "Very well," she conceded, and pressed her lips to his again, this time soft and inviting. She kissed him slowly, running the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip before pulling away. "Was that more what you had in mind?" she asked huskily.

The smile he gave her was everything of lazy lust and Hades winked as he handed over the stamps. "I consider myself adequately compensated. For now."


	3. Bargaining Tactics

She tsked. "You can't change the price after the fact, Hades," she scolded gently. "That's not fair." She sealed the envelope and pressed the stamp to the corner. "How is your work coming along, then?"

"I had no intention of changing the price, dearest. A businessman always looks to his next deal." He kissed slowly over her shoulder. "I've done enough paperwork. I'd rather see what other sorts of trouble we can get into."

She tilted her head so he could kiss up her neck. "Did you have anything particular in mind?"

His lips brushed over her skin. "I can think of several enticing possibilities, but the one I'm liking best right now has you writhing in my lap, then laid back across this desk as I pleasure you."

Persephone smiled broadly even as she shivered. "I like that idea very much," she murmured. She wiggled her bottom against him enticingly.

Hades lifted her to straddle his lap, running his hands appreciatively over her curves. "Thought you might." He cupped her bottom in his large hands and grinned up at her. "Think you could do that wiggle again?"

She obliged with a husky chuckle. "Like that?" she purred as she ran her hands over his shoulders and into his hair.

He growled under his breath. " _Just_ like that." His gaze roamed avidly over her. "This is delicious, sweetness, but can you imagine if this was at work? I'm thinking you'd be in a dress about here..." His fingers traced a line scandalously high up her thighs.

"And cut down to about here?" she smirked, drawing her finger low across her chest.

"I like the way you think," he murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle into her cleavage where she'd indicated. "I do believe that would be most satisfactory. Tell me," he rasped as his fingers crept up her thighs, "would you be wearing under-things beneath this scandalous dress?"

Persephone starting to unbutton her pajama top. "What you say if I told you that I would _not_ be wearing under-things beneath this scandalous dress?" She slowly drew the shirt open, exposing her full, pink breasts.

"I'd say I appreciate the initiative of my lover being ready for me." He covered one of her breasts with his palm, rubbing the nipple slowly under it. "I'd say that I wonder if you've been bare under this dress all day or just in preparation for coming to see me. I'd wonder if you would mind terribly if I explored." He bent down and took her unattended nipple into his mouth, slowly suckling at the taut flesh as his hands kneaded her breast and ass.

She arched back with a moan at the caress of fingers and tongue. "All day," she said, her breath hitching. Her hips rocked against him as she cradled his head in her hands. "All day, bare. For you."

"You must have been thinking of me every time you adjusted the hem of that dress, trying so hard to ensure no one saw anything they shouldn't." His hand drifted down from her breast to trail over her belly. "I wonder if you were secretly hoping I might walk by and catch a glimpse of your tempting pink flesh."

"I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it," she whispered, shrugging out of the pajama top. "Constantly checking my email to see if you'd requested a meeting with me."

"If I had, would you have been wet instantly at the thought of the summons?" His fingers slipped under the waist of her pajama pants and teased over her curls. "I'm liking the thought of you making your way up to my office with your thighs becoming slicker and slicker."

"Oh, Fates, yes," she gasped as his fingers slid down her abdomen. Her hands slid restlessly over his chest, thumbs brushing lightly over his nipples.

Hades hissed in a breath and arched into the touch as his fingers slid along her furrow. "Oh, that feels good." His cock throbbed against the constraints of his boxers and he bucked up under her, craving counter-pressure.

A smile curved her lips and she moaned softly as his finger caressed her intimately. She continued brushed her thumbs over his nipples rhythmically. "Are you hard for me, love?" she whispered.

"As stone," he groaned. "Does it please you to think of me aching for you?"

"Very much. So very much," she breathed in his ear. "Do you want to slake your lust inside me, darling?"

"I would indeed." His long fingers slipped into her folds, stroking and teasing. "But I'd intended to lay you across the desk and use my mouth on you till you squealed."

"Ohh," she sighed. "Yes, please. I want that." She pressed her lips to his needily.

"I would like the chance to get inside you later, though." He withdrew his fingers from Persephone's core and lifted her onto the edge of the desk, drawing down her pajama bottoms.

She looked up at him, lifting her hips to help him. "Take off your shorts, sweetheart. Let me see you," she murmured.

He stood up from the chair, skimming down his shorts and shrugging out of his robe until he stood naked before her, hard shaft standing out proudly. Hades cupped his balls in one hand, drawing his fingers up along his erection. "Well?" he asked with a warm smile. "Do I meet with approval?"

Her breath came faster and she nodded, staring at it hungrily. "Oh, yes. It's breathtaking." She raised and spread her legs to him invitingly.

"Perhaps literally?" Hades laughed as he sank back down in his chair and moved up between her spread legs. He bent down and kissed softly along the tender skin of her inner thigh. "I seem to recall you gasping a time or two."

She chuckled and agreed, "A time or two." She hummed in pleasure at his hot breath so close to her core.

"Let's see if I can't take your breath away again," he murmured, brushing his lips over her sensitive core, flicking his tongue along her folds. She gasped softly and arched, bringing her hands down to rest on his head. Hades laughed softly and delved deeper, pressing his tongue in a long, caressing sweep over slick flesh.

Persephone sighed and rolled her hips against his mouth, the gentle strokes of his tongue shooting pleasure through her core.

He hummed with pleasure at the taste of her, his tongue stroking sensuously. Looking up along her body, he watched as she moved slowly, loving the sight of her enjoyment.

She cupped her breasts, gently rolling her taut nipples between finger and thumb, moaning softly. "Hades, you feel so good.”

He purred in response and slipped his tongue into her sheath, lengthening it until he could rub the tip against the sensitive ridge of flesh inside. He stroked one hand gently over her belly, the other curling around his aching shaft.

Persephone gasped as his tongue flexed inside her, the pressure on the sensitive patch increasing the pressure inside her until it burst and she came with a cry. Hades growled at the flood of her juices on his tongue and pressed deep, seeking every taste of her pleasure and she arched against him, fingers buried in his hair, overcome with pleasure.

He lengthened and thickened his tongue, pressing as deep and wide into her as he could, his hands stroking his hard cock and drifting up to knead over her breast. Hades watched her writhing with lustful eyes, drinking her in.

She came again, trembling and gasping, fingers twisted in his hair.

He groaned softly, the small pain of her twisting fingers focusing his own pleasure in addition to serving as a delicious indication of just how good she was feeling. His fingers at her breast rolled the taut nipple slowly, tracing over the crinkled areola, as he sought to give her as much pleasure as he could with lips and tongue.

Persephone drew her legs up to open up to him further, moving her hands from his hair to behind her knees and opening herself wide. The pleasure inside her spiraled and coiled as she rocked her hips upward, urging him on.

Hades growled as she opened, her display of eagerness inflaming his desire even more. He shifted his grip from his cock to her hip, sacrificing the stimulation for the need to touch her as much as possible. He worked her with his mouth and tongue diligently, hungrily, lost in her pleasure.

She felt the thread of pleasure pulling tighter and tighter until it snapped and she came again. Spasm after spasm wracked her body and she cried out with each wave, legs and belly trembling. Hades growled softly in possessive satisfaction as the waves of ecstasy crashed over her again and again. Each pulsation of bliss seemed to reverberate through her and into him, drawing the molten pool of pleasure deeper and deeper. His hands kneaded her skin as his tongue stroked deeper, building both their need until the fierce ache consuming him could no longer be denied.

He rose up out of his chair, withdrawing his tongue and fitting the head of his erection against her as her leaned over the desk, palms flat on it. "Forgive me, sweetheart,” he whispered hoarsely, “I need you. I don't think I can wait any longer." His pulse throbbed heavy in his loins, a burning hunger to plunge deeply into her near consuming him.

She cupped his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "Nothing to forgive, darling. I need you so much it hurts," she whispered. Drawing him down to kiss him, she lapped up her juices on his lips.

Groaning quietly into the kiss, he thrust deep, burying himself into her welcoming body in one stroke.

Persephone made an animal noise deep in her throat as he filled her, breaking the kiss and tipping her head back in bliss as he hilted inside her.

"That's it, darling." He pulled back and thrust deeply again. "I love those noises you make." He peppered kisses and soft nips along the length of her throat as he began a deep, steady rhythm.

She drew her knees back as far as she could and rasped, panting, "Kiss me.”

He lifted his head and claimed her lips in a hot, needy kiss.

She released her knees and wrapped her legs around him, fisting her fingers in his hair. Her body rocked with his, the rhythm rolling through each of them in wave after wave of pleasure. It was good. It was _excellent_ , but Persephone gradually became aware it wasn’t quite _right_. She needed something else and, as the urge for faster, rougher motion climbed inside her, she knew just what she needed. Pulling away from the kiss, she looked at him, wild-eyed. "From behind," she gasped. "Turn me over."

Hades blinked at her in surprise for a moment before he grinned and pulled away, withdrawing from inside her body. He turned her over on the desk and spread her thighs with eager hands. "Something like this?" he rumbled as he repositioned himself at her entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast, sweetness?"

She nodded jerkly. "Yes," she whispered hoarsely. "Please, I need it." Persephone gripped the opposite edge of the desk and pressed herself backward, eager and needy.

"Then you shall have it." With no further warning, he began a deep, fast rhythm, his hips slapping against her hips as he bottomed out on each stroke.

She pressed her head against the desk, inarticulate noises pouring out of her as he pounded into her. The pressure in her center built quickly and after only about a dozen strokes she cried out loudly and clamped down on him.

Hades bent over her back, and purred in her ear as he took her. "You're so fucking sexy like this, sweetness. Moaning and crying out for me." He nipped her shoulder and let out a muffled curse. "Fates, you're going to be my undoing."

"You're already my undoing," she panted, feeling the pressure building again. " _Oh, Fates_!" She came around him with a wail, her sheath rippling and clasping at his thrusting shaft.

Hades bit his lip as he struggled to hold back, to maintain control. It was difficult. The position, her obvious pleasure, the wet, welcoming clutch of her sheath as he railed her. Need and desire raged through him, but he was determined to last for her, to give her every scrap that he could in this savage pounding.

Her climax had only just subsided when the next one crashed over her and she cried out, long and loud as she clenched around him, bearing down so hard she thought for sure that she would push him out.

Hades let out a strangled groan as her spasms clamped down, milking his pounding shaft. Insistent need licked up his spine with tongues of fire and he fought, but to no avail. With a choked wail, his rhythm stuttered and his climax slammed through his body with the force of an avalanche. His breath torn from him on panting gasps, Hades bucked into her, coming hard and helplessly.

Persephone's climax lasted longer than she thought possible, spasm after spasm rocketing through her until she at last fell limp beneath him.

He collapsed over her, barely managing to catch himself with his elbows on the desk so that he would not fall on her. Hades whispered her name and endearments on mewling gasps of breath interspersed with trembling kisses to the back of her shoulder.

Persephone trembled as aftershocks shot through her, spasming around him. She moaned softly and laid her cheek on the cool surface of the deck.

Aftershocks shivered through him and he groaned quietly as he rested his forehead against the back of her neck. After long moments, Hades managed to gather himself enough to croak out, "That was... intense… Are you all right?"

She nodded jerkily. "Yes," she rasped. "That was amazing."

"I want to hold you in my chair,” he laughed shakily, “but I'm not sure I can move just yet."

Persephone chuckled. "Take your time, I don't think I can move either."

After a few moments, he managed to gather himself enough to lever up. Hades slipped out of her with a groan and pushed up, gently helping her up off the desk and onto his lap as he sank down in the chair.

Persephone curled up against his chest with a sigh, basking in the pleasure that still radiated through her body. "That was so good," she murmured.

"Oh, yes it was." Hades chuckled as he stroked her back and hair. "Hearing you cry out in pleasure like that... I tried to hold out, but it was just too good. Are you sore at all? I gave it to you pretty hard."

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she said, pressing a gentle kiss to his collarbone. "I liked it."

"I'm glad to hear it," he murmured, then chuckled a little. "I liked it, too. Just in case the trembling climax didn't make that terribly obvious."

Persephone laughed softly. "It was a pretty strong indicator, yes. I liked feeling you lose control like that. I enjoy knowing that I can make you come undone."

"I was undone. I was undone so hard." He kissed her tenderly. "Undone so hard I might as well be in pieces on the floor."

"I'm glad you're not. It's hard to cuddle with pieces."

Hades laughed out loud. "I shall endeavor to stay intact. I don't want to have to manage without your cuddles."

"Oh, good," she smiled into his chest. "It would be terribly difficult to cope with that.” After a moment she added, “Surely that’s worth more than a single stamp. I feel as though I might have overpaid."

Hades chuckled and pressed a kiss into her hair, breathing out a contented sigh. The warmth of her in his lap matched the warmth of her around his heart. “It’s entirely possible,” he murmured. “I’ll be sure to make it up to you later.”


	4. Unexpected Notions

Persephone leaned against him, her core still humming from their coupling. "Are you comfortable like this? Should we lay down somewhere?"

"I'm quite comfortable, but I'd be happy just about anywhere so long as I could hold you. Just let me know if you need a change." He smiled to himself at the profusion of petals scattered over his desk. "What would you like to do with our afternoon? I usually take whichever of the dogs are behaving best out for a long walk. Most of them get the message that good behavior equals walks."

"I would love to go for a walk," she said. "After we have a snuggle someplace soft. Can we go snuggle in bed for a bit?"

"We can, indeed." He grinned at her mischievously. "Would you like me to put you down or would you rather be carried by your adoring captor?"

"Oh, most definitely carried," she purred. "If you're going to hold me prisoner I'm going to make you work." She tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life," he whispered, and kissed her sweetly as he stood, holding her tucked against his chest.

Persephone laughed softly and snuggled against him with a sigh. "You love holding me captive? Villain."

He bent down and whispered in her ear as he walked to the bedroom. "I love holding you. Being a villain and keeping you captive is a side benefit."

He settled her onto the bed, nestled into the pillows and crawled in after her, drawing the blankets up over them and tucking his arms around her.

She snuggled into him with a yawn. "Your bed is so comfy," she murmured.

"It's much more so with you in it,"Hades said quietly as he stroked a hand over her back and shoulders. 

She chuckled. "Is it? That's nice of you to say." She snuggled into his chest.

"This bed, as with so many other things, is so much better with you around. Cuddling Cerberus just isn't the same."

Persephone laughed out loud at this. "Well, he is quite a lot hairier than me."

"Also more of a tendency to slobber." Hades grinned. "He also has a tendency to kick in his sleep. So, all in all, you are a more pleasing bedmate."

"Oh, I'm glad I don't kick in my sleep," she laughed. "I'd feel bad if I beat you up."

He chuckled, then caught his breath as a thought occurred to him. "Kore..." he whispered excitedly, "we don't know which of our primal forms is stronger, but it may very well be yours if it's running on arousal since you're a fertility goddess. Would you be willing to take me like that?"

Persephone looked at him, surprised. "I'm sure my primal form isn't stronger than yours, but yes. I'd love to take you like that." She shivered.

"I'd enjoy finding out which of us is stronger. I've never really been taken before." He shivered. "I .... quite like the idea."

Persephone idly traced the scars on his chest with a small finger. "It's going to be you. I don't think there's any way I could be stronger than you."

"While that is possible," he conceded, "consider this: that form uses the energy that's put into it. The other night, I could feel it merging with my desire for you. When I've used it in anger, it merges with that emotion. You are a fertility goddess, darling. Sex is one of the things you do. The thought of what you might be able to do with that form once you've had some practice with it..." He shuddered. "To say it's arousing is an understatement."

She thought about this for a moment. "Well, I guess we're just going to need to do rigorous testing to see if your theory holds up," she said, grinning up at him.

"Indeed," he murmured with an answering grin. "Rigorous, thorough, comprehensive testing."

Persephone gave him a sweet, lingering kiss, then snuggled back against his chest. "I need to request that we begin testing at a later time, though. Someone just drained all my energy."

"Sweetness, I'm in no rush for it. Besides, there's plenty of other investigation we can conduct. Like just how perfect you feel against me like this." He kissed her forehead with a smile. "I'm more than pleased with the results so far, but I am always happy to revisit the question."

"We have an accord, then," she murmured. "Do you mind if I snooze a little bit?"

"Not in the least." He stifled a yawn. "I might nap as well."

"Oh, good." She yawned. "I'm so comfortable and sleepy."

"Then sleep, sweet." He kissed her lips tenderly.

Persephone cuddled close to Hades, eyelids drooping, and slipped into a light sleep.

He held her close, watching her sleep, lost in a warm feeling of contentment, of the warm sense of trust she placed in him.  _ I love you, sweetheart. _

_________________

  
  


Some time later, Persephone blinked awake. Her eyes slowly focused on the handsome blue face just inches away from hers and she smiled.  _ Fates, you're beautiful. And you chose me. I love you. _ She gently cupped his cheek with her hand brushed her thumb across his bold cheekbone.

Hades stirred at her gentle touch on his face and opened his eyes to see her gazing at him with a sweet smile. His heart skipped a beat at the idea that this lovely goddess had chosen him. A tender smile curved his lips and he murmured, "Hello, there. Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded. "I did. How was your nap?" She kissed him gently.

"Rather good." He returned her kisses with a smile. "I'm enjoying the wakeup even more, though."

"It's quite nice, isn't it?" she murmured. "Should we get moving and take the dogs for a walk?"

"I suppose we should." He pushed up into a sitting position. "There's a little cafe near here that has a dog menu. Would you like to grab some lunch while we're out?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Persephone said with a grin. "We can start more rumors."

He laughed out loud. "What flavor of rumor would appeal to you today? The malevolent captor sounds fun, but might not be the best optics for a new relationship. Hecate might have some irritated words for us."

"I think the populace are creative enough to come up with their own ridiculous theories without any help from us," Persephone grinned. "Imagine what they'll construe just from the King of the Underworld and the Goddess of Spring being affectionate in public."

"Hopefully disgusting rumors about us being incredibly happy in each other and content." He stood up from the bed and stretched, laughing. "I think we should indulge in PDA and really give them something to think about."

"Don't you think it would be more fun if it were scandalous? Like, I'm your mistress, or we had a secret wedding, or we're engaging in morally bankrupt nepotism." Persephone wiggled. "And then we can threaten them with legal action for libel."

He stopped and stared at her for a moment before he burst into laughter. "I think you'll find threats of libel to be less entertaining when you're in the middle of them, but I love your enthusiasm. Why not combine them? You were my mistress in a horrible example of nepotism. Then our filthy lust became too much to bear and we ran off to scandalously elope."

She dissolved into giggles, rolling around in mirth. "We immediately realized it was a huge mistake and now we're embroiled in a bitter divorce."

He shook away the swift pang of pain at the idea of breaking up with her.  _ Get a grip you giant softy. _

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What would they think when the 'divorce' doesn't sort itself out? Did I use my conniving wiles to convince you to stay or vice versa?"

"In order to keep my greedy hands on your immeasurable fortune, I used my fertility goddess powers to seduce the notoriously perverted King of the Underworld, and now he's in my little pink clutches forever." She sat up and clapped her hands excitedly, still giggling. "Is it weird that I would find this kind of thing hilarious?"

"Not at all." He crawled back onto the bed on hands and knees, close enough to kiss her. "I should be delighted to be in your little pink clutches forever. Consider me thoroughly seduced."

She crinkled her nose and attempted an evil laugh. "My nefarious plan is working. Your kingdom is mine now! Muwahahaha!"

Hades grinned and deadpanned, "Oh dear. Taken for a fool. Whatever shall I do? I suppose I must simply make the best of it..." He leaned in and kissed her soundly, bearing her back onto the bed.

Persephone squeaked as he pushed her backward, his large body covering hers, then threw her arms enthusiastically around his neck and kissed him back.

Hades did his best to kiss her senseless, before drawing back to whisper with a grin. "I rather think our roles of captor and captive are reversed. If I've been maliciously seduced, I believe that makes  _ you _ the malefactor, my dear."

She blinked at him, a little breathless. "When one takes a goddess captive, one reaps what one sows." She pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

Hades pressed close, pushing her into the bed, eagerly meeting her kisses. When he needed to draw back for breath, he kissed along her jaw to whisper heatedly in her ear, "The captor is captive. I am content to reap my consequences as long as I can be  _ yours _ ."

Persephone tilted her head with a small sigh to give him room. "Good." A shiver danced through her at the idea of him so enraptured by her.  _ I love you, Hades _ . After a few moments, she stirred herself from the caress of his lips and planted a kiss on his shoulder. "Should we get going?" she murmured in his ear.

"I suppose," he grumbled a little, rolling off her to flop on the bed. "I'll admit, I'm tempted to simply stay right here and let you have your wicked scheming way with me."

She laughed as she sat up. "I'm still recovering from you having  _ your _ wicked scheming way with me earlier, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Persephone crawled off the bed and into the bathroom where she gave herself a quick bird bath and brushed her hair.

"I'm fine with waiting," he called as he levered off the bed and perused his closet. "Just makes the end of waiting that much sweeter."

She smiled to herself as she dug through her bag and pulled on a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt. "This place we're going to isn't, like, nice, is it?" she called back.

"Nah. It's fairly casual." He pulled a buttoned shirt and trousers out of his closet and frowned a little.  _ Casual... Have you ever really done casual? _

Persephone sat cross-legged on the bed and waited for Hades to get ready. A few of the dogs meandered in and lay down around her. Big John's back pressed against her, Fudge lay close against one thigh, and Cerberus rested his head in her lap with a sigh. She scratched his head absently with one hand while she scrolled through Fatesbook on her phone with the other.

"Kore..." Hades' pensive voice called out from the closet. "How do you think I'd look in jeans?"

She looked up, puzzled. "You'd look hot," she called back. After a pause she asked, "Why?"

He poked his head out of the closet. "Because I don't own any and even though it feels silly at my age to just be realizing this, it occurs to me that the most casual I've ever really been is rolled up sleeves and no tie..."

She smiled at him fondly. "You look smoking hot in rolled up sleeves and no tie. I think you should wear whatever you like, and if other people don't like it they can kiss your butt."

He grinned and came out of the closet carrying trousers and a buttoned shirt. "Hot in jeans, hot in a rolled up shirt... Is it just possible, sweet, that you think me hot regardless of what I'm wearing? Or not wearing as the case may be?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," she said primly, scratch Fudge's head. "I just think that you should wear what makes you feel good."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. Never having tried jeans though, who knows if they'd make me feel good. Would you..." He blushed a little. "Would you be willing to help me find some that look good?"

Persephone's heart squeezed a little at his adorable uncertainty. "Of course I would, sweetheart," she said reassuringly. "Whenever you want to, we can go shopping."

Hades smiled and started getting dressed. "Thank you. Perhaps some day after work this week. I'm tempted to suggest today, but if we have even the well-behaved dogs out.... That could be a disaster."

"Would the stores even let the dogs in?" she asked, surprised. "I didn't think that was allowed."

"Some do, I think. But I was thinking more of the mischief they could get into if they're outside and bored."

Persephone laughed. "I don't think we want to unleash that on the Underworld."

He grinned as he finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it in. "This is what I'm saying." Hades sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on, scritching the dogs sprawled over the bed. "Everyone seems to be behaving well this morning. Might have more of a handful for the walk this morning than normal."

"I think we should bring all of them. They're all good babies." Persephone laid back and let the animals swarm her, giggling madly.

He glanced over at her, laughing under a pile of dogs, and shook his head fondly. "You're biased. You haven't seen the ridiculousness when Fudge and Cordon Bleu want to sniff every leaf and can't, Cerberus wants to make friends with every terrified jogger, and Big John has seen a squirrel she just has to chase."

"I bet it's wonderful," she said, muffled under Fudge, who was draped across her chest and leaning on her face. Her arms were outstretched to either side, one hand scratching JPs head, the other rubbing Russel's belly. Cerberus sat on the floor and she was rubbing his neck with her feet.

He sat and watched her, a smile on his face.  _ This is what perfection looks like. This moment. We could have a lifetime of this. _

"All right," he conceded. "We'll bring all of them. But I don't want this to lead to them running to you when I say 'no' on something."

Persephone just grinned at him over Fudge's fur. The twinkle in her eyes clearly indicated that she wasn't making any promises.

Hades rolled his eyes with a grin. "Prepare yourself. As soon as I say that word, there's going to be a stampede for the door."

"My body is ready."

"You say that now..." He cleared his throat. "All right, canine horde. Who wants to go for a walk?" There was an immediate chorus of excited yips and barks, wriggling and scrambling, and the furry band dashed  _ en masse _ for the front door.

Persephone curled into a ball, wrapping her arms over her head for protection and shrieking with laughter as the dogs surrounding her scrambled and leapt over her to run out of the room. She lay there for long moments, shaking with laughter.

"Did you survive?" he asked with a grin.

She slowly uncurled, still emitting the occasional choked laugh. "Yes," she wheezed, "I think I made it." She flopped onto her back and chuckled, then hoisted herself off the bed. "Are you ready?"

"Not quite yet." He swept her into a close hug and kissed her soundly before pulling back with a grin. "There. Now I'm ready."

She grinned up at him, cheeks flushed. "I like it when you kiss me like that." Just then Cerberus, Mushroom, and Cordon Bleu poked their heads in the door expectantly. "I think they're getting impatient."

Hades glanced over. "So it would seem." He gave her a mischievous smile as he released her and took her hand. "If you like kisses like that, I have quite a bit more to show you. To be continued later?"

"Yes, please!" Warm contentment filled her as his large hand enveloped her small one. She helped Hades get all the dogs leashed, and offered to take Cordon Bleu, Fudge, and Cerberus.

Hades handed over the leashes, taking the other four, and they set out. 


	5. Lunch With the Pack

It was as lovely a day as the Underworld ever had and Hades found himself basking in simply being around Persephone. They garnered a few stares, but that would have been inevitable even discounting who they were and the recent Herald article. Two people walking seven dogs was not an everyday sight.

Persephone looped the leashes around one wrist, and slipped her other hand into Hades'. She smiled up at him and winked. "I imagine the local denizens will be surprised to see you holding hands with someone."

"Rather." He squeezed her hand affectionately. "I'm not sure I've ever been seen as the hand holding type. I like the idea of changing that perception."

They walked along in companionable silence for some time. There were stares, and some people took surreptitious photos of them as they walked, but no one bothered them. Fudge and Cordon Bleu would occasionally try to take off after something but Cerberus brought them back in line with a soft snarl. "Good boy," she cooed, patting the giant head. She looked up at Hades. "Where is this dog-friendly place we're going?"

"Just another block or so."

JP, Russell and Mushroom looked as though they were considering acting up, but at the sound of Cerberus reprimanding the others, they fell back to trotting with the rest as they cast glances at Cerberus and Persephone. Hades watched this with amusement. "I think the dogs are trying to impress you."

Persephone laughed. "You mean they're not always this well-behaved? I can't believe that." She bent to rub Big John's ears. "Isn't that right, sweet girl? I bet you're good all the time."

“She generally is. The mischief makers are being exceptionally good, I assure you. I'm not knocking it, though. Sneaky good behavior is still good behavior."

She smiled to herself at the idea of the dogs trying to impress her, then let go Hades' hand to point. "Is that the restaurant?" Just ahead was an establishment set far back from the sidewalk to accommodate a large outdoor seating area.

He peered ahead. "Yup. There it is." The taller dogs clued in to their location and several tails started wagging madly. Hades laughed. "You can tell they like this place.'

The excitement started to infect the smaller dogs as well, and Persephone grabbed the leashes in both hands, just in case. As they approached the patio, she asked, "Should I stay out here with the dogs while you get us a table?"

"It's 'seat yourself'. The staff keep an eye on the tables out here for new arrivals." He chuckled. "And whether they're trying to impress you or not, I think you're overly optimistic about being able to hold seven excited dogs "

"You have so little faith in me," she pouted prettily. She led him over to a table close to the sidewalk. "So we can people watch," she explained.

"I'm sorry, sweetness." He smiled and squeezed her hand as they took their seats. ""I don't mean to impugn anything."

Persephone rose from her chair and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I know, I was being silly."

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want to assume. I know you've had a lot of that sort of thing from others. I have the utmost faith in you." He smiled at her as the waitress came over to take their drink orders and coo excitedly over the dogs.

"Just not when it comes to hanging on to seven excited dogs," she said with a wink as she picked up her menu.

He blushed and looked down. "I'm not sure you're aware of just how hard they can pull."

"Oh, I imagine they'd pull me right off my feet," she said, amused. "So you're likely right." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back and cleared his throat, still a little abashed. "So what do you think you'd like for lunch?"

"Anything that makes you keep blushing," she murmured, looking over the menu. "It's adorable."

He laughed. "Does that mean I'm limited to conversation instead of food?"

"It would be unkind to make you go hungry for my gratification." She grinned at him.

"Plus, the one doesn't preclude the other. If you are enamored of my blushing, by all means, continue."

"As long as you keep blushing, I will. Perhaps I should do something scandalous to really get you going."

He raised an eyebrow. "In public? Sweetness, I'm intrigued." He nodded toward the restaurant. "I believe I see the waitress coming to take our orders. Do you have something scandalous in mind now?"

Her eyes sprang wide. "No! I wasn't actually serious, oh my gods." Her face flushed pink and she buried her nose in her menu.

"Now who is blushing adorably?' he murmured, squeezing her arm warmly, a little apologetically.

"Pfft." She peeked at him over the top of the menu and blushed harder, burying her face again and trying to concentrate on figuring out what to order.

He chuckled. "There's a tomato basil pasta that's quite nice. Also a beef sandwich and a chicken salad sandwich that's very good. I think I'm going to order chicken and rice for the dogs."

"Mm," Persephone murmured, trying by sheer force of will to get the flush to leave her cheeks. "The pasta sounds good."  _ Why are you blushing so hard. You're not a dumb village girl anymore. _

Hades watched her for a moment, smiling, but didn't try to provoke a deeper blush.  _ Completely and utterly adorable. _

The waitress came over, looking so excited to be able to visit with so many dogs that she was barely starstruck by Hades himself. He placed an order for a chicken sandwich for himself and seven chicken and rice portions for the dogs. He glanced over at Persephone.

Persephone ordered the tomato basil pasta, having gotten over her blush fit for the most part. After the waitress bustled away, she looked at Hades and smiled. "So. Second time out with your new girlfriend. What do you think so far?"

He rubbed his chin, thinking carefully. "The activity continues to be pleasant and enjoyable. Barring a sudden shift in tone of future sessions, I expect it will continue to be so. All in all, I do believe that I approve."

She grinned. "Good. My assessment is the same."

"I'm pleased you're not reserving assessment until we find out if this outing sparks any terrible rumors."

"Terrible rumors are just the icing on the cake. We have a solid foundation of pleasant and enjoyable outings, and that's important."

He smiled warmly, and reached out to take her hand. "I think we have more of a solid foundation than just pleasant outings. I'm happier with you than I ever thought I could be with anyone."

She smiled back and squeezed his fingers. She had just opened her mouth to reply when a reporter rushed up and cut her off. "Your Majesty, goddess of Spring," the lavender gorgon said breathlessly. "What brings you out to the Pampered Pup Cafe?"

Hades blinked in surprise at the sudden intrusion then narrowed his eyes. His tone made clear that he wasn't thrilled at the interruption, but he was prepared to be pleasant. "We are having lunch, Ms..."

"Sofronia, your majesty," she said, puffing herself up a bit, the snakes of her hair coiling proudly. "I was hoping you might have time for a few questions for the lovely readers of The Tattler."

"The Tattler? I've never heard of that paper," Persephone asked pointedly.

Sofronia deflated just a bit before throwing her shoulders back and declaring with some hauteur, "We are the leading Underworld paper in the area of social connections. Our readers rely on us to give them the pulse of everything happening that's worth knowing about."

"Ah," she said, nodding. "Well, darling, should we answer some questions about our social connection?" She rose from her chair and came around the table to perch on Hades' knee, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Let's give them something to write about, eh?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He put on his soppiest face, doing his best to play the smitten fool, but kept a wary eye on the reporter. The Tattler was a rag. Not as bad as the Nark, but odious in its own way. He had a feeling this wouldn't remain pleasant for long.

Persephone noticed that he seemed on edge. "Is everything alright?" she whispered.

He ducked to whisper in her ear, making it look as though he were nuzzling her cheek. "Muckraking tabloid," he whispered as the reporter fished her notebook out of her bag. "Splashy, paparazzi headlines. Be prepared."

Sofronia dug a notebook and pen out of her bag, then turned a dazzling smile on them. "First things first. We've all read the article in the Herald, but our readers are just  _ itching _ to know more! Can you tell me how the two of you got together?"

Persephone squeezed Hades' shoulder and looked at the reporter coolly. "Hades and I have been friends for a long time, and over that time our affection for each other as friends grew into something more."

Sofronia nodded, scribbling in her notebook. She looked up at Hades. "Your Majesty, do you have anything you'd like to add to that? Did you know early on that you wanted to date Ms Persephone?"

Hades shook his head, his knuckles clenched white out of sight under the table. He understood perfectly the underlying question. She was fishing for information that he might have been acting like his brothers and forming friendships with an eye toward dating and sex.

"It's exactly as Persephone described," he remarked blandly. "We became friends first and the regard we have for each other has evolved over time into more. Neither of us were looking for it, but we couldn't be happier."

She squeezed his shoulder again, reassuringly. "The whole thing was really quite mundane," Persephone said with a smile.

Sofronia pursed her lips, looking disappointed. "Well, then, if the beginnings were mundane, perhaps things are less so now? Ms Persephone, do you have an inside scoop for our readers on what it's like dating the most eligible bachelor in all the realms?"

Persephone smiled sweetly. "He's considerate and affectionate, an excellent cook, and a wonderful dog dad. I'm very lucky to have him in my life," she said.

The reporter's face twisted slightly in frustration. She visibly suppressed her irritation and put on a bright, conspiring smile, "Well, perhaps the two of you might have something risque to share with our readers? After all, a fertility goddess and a god from a bloodline renowned for scandalous exploits... I'd bet there's some steamy stories..."

Persephone's eyes flashed red and she plastered on a too-bright smile. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, stiffening on Hades' knee as small red vines started to weave through her pink locks.

Oblivious to the danger, and sensing a potential spot to dig in, Sofronia forged ahead. "I just know our readers would be so excited!" She rambled and nattered on, heedless of the mounting signs of anger from Hades and Persephone, until the shadow of Cerberus fell over her. She looked up, every bit of color draining from her face as she saw Cerberus towering tall, snarling. The other dogs crowded around his feet, showing various levels of canine fury. Having picked up on the tension of Hades and Persephone, and following Cerberus' lead, they all growled low. Hades snapped out, "That is  _ quite _ enough!" Persephone slipped off his lap and they both stood.

Sofronia turned grateful eyes on him. "Oh thank you, your Majesty! I don't know what's gotten into them-"

"I was  _ not _ ," he said coldly, "talking to my dogs."


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Persephone slowly approached the reporter, eyes glowing as red as the vines running rampant through her hair. "How dare you? How _dare_ you ask us something so invasive and inappropriate? Have you forgotten that you're speaking to the eldest of the Six Traitors Dynasty and _your king_?"

Cerberus bent to eye level with the lavender gorgon and snarled menacingly. Sofronia quailed in front of the angry goddess and Guardian, her snakes twining and trying to hide behind each other. Hades stood with his arms folded, his own anger roiling. The reporter squeaked out a meek, "I'm sorry, your Majesty." Hades shook his head. It was an even bet whether she simply didn't want to be eaten by Cerberus. He didn't expect there was much real contrition behind it.

"Your apology, such as it is, is minimally acceptable. However, I am accustomed to the lies your waste of a paper likes to print about me. You owe Persephone an apology. She does not deserve to have anything about her reduced to salacious gossip." Cerberus rumbled threateningly and Sofronia squeaked, turning even paler. 

"I- I'm sorry, ma'am!" she stammered to Persephone.

"Whether he is used to it or not, Hades doesn't deserve even the smallest fraction of the crap rags like yours have written about him over the last two millennia," Persephone hissed, brushing over the apology. "Hear this and know it true: if you print a single unfavorable word about this interaction, which _you_ instigated, you will have to answer to me. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," the reporter stuttered, looking desperate to flee.

"Get out of here," the small goddess spat, and the reporter turned and fled.

Hades heaved a sigh of relief as they were left alone once more. His anger faded, replaced by satisfaction and arousal. _She's incredible. Tough. No nonsense. Focused wrath. Hades, you have a weird kink..._

He walked up behind Persephone and laid a hand on her hip, bending down to whisper in her ear, "You're breath-taking."

She turned her head and looked up at him with a smile. "What do you mean?" she asked, leaning back into him.

"You exude a sense of authority and purposeful anger. You took charge, and let her know who was boss, and made no bones about the fact that you were rightly furious." He kissed above her ear. "I found it rather arousing."

Persephone blushed and giggled. "Well then. Perhaps I should be the boss more often." She turned and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "Shall we sit?"

He returned her kiss and guided her back to the table with a gentle touch, pulling out her chair for her. After she sat, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'd like that very much, sweetness. I think I'd rather enjoy you being the boss."

She blushed a deeper pink and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Our food is coming, I think."

He looked up and chuckled. "Saved from scandalousness." He captured her lips in a quick kiss and retook his seat.

The dogs slowly settled, the prospect of food distracting them. Cerberus still hovered protectively, smaller but still huge. He let out small whines under his breath, alternating between looking at the two of them and looking down the street in the direction the reporter had fled. "Cerberus," Hades said softly. "It's ok. You can stand down. You were very good. You all were very good."

Persephone beamed a smile at all the dogs. "You were all very brave," she cooed. She turned to Cerberus and said, "Remember what we talked about. It's really hard, but you have to calm down." She stroked his black fur gently and the Guardian slowly shrank down to his normal size. "That's my good boy."

Hades smiled as he watched her interact with Cerberus. "You have a knack with him. You always have. I've never seen him take to anyone as quickly." He reached out and rubbed the soft, black ears. "I think he really loves you." Cerberus let out a _buff_ and licked Hades' wrist before turning and licking Persephone across the face.

Persephone squealed as the large tongue covered her face, then kissed him back on the snout. "I love him too," she said affectionately. "He's my good little friend." She smiled up at Hades. "I'm glad he loves me."

He blushed, lost in her smile and the warmth filling his heart. _I love you. I want so very much to tell you..._

Out loud, he murmured wryly, "Little? Even in his normal size, he's still big."

"Oh yes, he's just a big baby," she said, ruffling his fur, then turning to her plate. "Oh, this looks great." She spun her fork in the pasta and pulled up a large mound.

Hades checked that each of the dogs were eating happily and picked up his own sandwich. "I think you might end up spoiling every one of these animals. I'm very much ok with this."

"Including you?" she said with a smile that grew larger as Hades blushed.

They enjoyed a pleasant meal, free of further interruptions, then gathered the dogs up to head home. "This was really fun," Persephone said with a smile at Hades. "Can we make this a regular part of our routine?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. Even with the regrettable interruption." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It just meant I got to watch you be righteously angry."

Persephone flushed a little bit. "I'm sorry that I stepped on your toes. It just made me really mad," she huffed. "She was so rude."

"There was no toe stepping, sweetness. You are entitled to expressing your opinion at the very least, not to mention the reporter deserving every bit of your ire for being so damn nosy. But I also truly appreciated it. I don't get too many defenses to the assumption that I'm just like Zeus and Poseidon. Truthfully, I've just gotten used to it. But I appreciated the instant leap to my defense."

"You're _not_ like Zeus and Poseidon. It's ridiculously unfair to make you guilty by association." She thought for a moment. "I wonder if that reporter is going to publish anything."

"Knowing The Tattler, probably." He sighed. "You put fear into her, but in my experience, they can't resist a juicy story. Most likely, they'll pull in as much information about us as they can dig up, refrain from overtly stating anything overtly unfavorable, but leave phrasing open ended enough that readers draw their own incorrect conclusions."

She chuckled. "Well, we talked about wanting to start some rumors, so...mission accomplished, I guess." She slipped her hand into his. "I'll look forward to reading it."

He squeezed her hand. "Let's read it together. I'd like to see your reaction in real time."

"Same," she grinned up at him.

He hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure we really put out the 'rushed marriage' and now bitter annulment proceedings vibe. Perhaps we are still in the stage of intense trysts and we have yet to give in to the urge to elope."

"I think you're right. Very intense. Very passionate. A bright flame that will burn out quickly once the rings are on and the vows are said." She laughed, a light, musical sound. "I don't know if I'd ever be able to fake being sick of you."

A warm feeling squeezed his heart at her admission. "Not ever?" he teased her lightly. "Surely there must be some time you can think of where you've just plain had enough of me."

"I can't imagine such a time," she replied with a shrug. "I l-like you too much." She stuttered over the 'L', her tongue wanting to say something else entirely.

He cast her a sidelong glance with a soft smile. Unable to decide if he'd truly heard the hesitation, Hades decided to err on the side of caution. No sense in assuming anything. _What we have right now is quite enough._ Still, he couldn't quite shake his own desire to say more.

He leaned over as they walked and kissed her cheek, murmuring, "I like you too. I don't think I could pretend to be sick if you either."

Persephone saw his sidelong look and flushed. _He couldn't possibly know what I almost said. But what if he felt the same way?_ Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she squeezed his hand as he kissed her cheek. "That works out well, then," she murmured softly..

"I expect it will all work out," he murmured with laughter in his voice, "If we are looking to foment rumors, we can do that just as well with gazing at each other in mushy longing as with a scandalous elopement."

" _King of the Underworld, god of the Dead madly in love with small, pink goddess and it's gross. Story on page 29_ ," Persephone intoned wryly.

He burst out laughing. "I thought we were looking to start false rumors, not true ones." He stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk as his brain caught up with his mouth and he stared at her with a thread of panic. "Umm..."

Persephone continued for a few steps before she registered what he'd just said, then turned to look at him, eyes wide. Her brain raced as she went over the conversation to make sure that she'd understood it correctly. As she realized she had, she couldn't help the smile that started to spread across her face.

As she smiled, warm exultation spread through him and Hades crossed over to her in quick steps. _I'll be damned if I take it back. Nothing to do but lean into it._

He reached up and cupped her cheek with a tender touch, whispering, "Sweetheart. I love you. Desperately."

She looked up at him, cheeks flushed and pink, eyes shining. "I love you too, Hades," she whispered back. A giggle burst out of her; she couldn't help it. "You love me. That's so embarrassing for you. What will the tabloids say?" She poked him in the ribs, teasing.

"They can say what they like," he murmured with a tender smile. "I know you love me. That's all that matters." He claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

Persephone melted into his embrace, sliding her arms around his neck. "I do," she whispered against his lips. "I love you." She pulled back and looked up into his face earnestly. "I've almost accidentally said it like 80 times, Hades, it was so stressful."

"I've nearly slipped so many times. But now..." He smiled. "No stress. No worry. Just simple truth. I love you dearly."

"This time we slipped together. I think that's nice." She pulled away and slipped her hand into his. "Let's go back to the house and love each other there, yeah?"

"I think that's an excellent plan. The dogs have been rather patient as we are mushy in the middle of the sidewalk, but I'm not sure we could count on it for too much longer."

Persephone slipped her hand back into his with a smile. "Come on, pups, let's go home."

They walked, hand in hand, trading sweet smiles. How does this keep getting better? _I love a tiny pink goddess, and she loves me, and I couldn't be happier._


	7. Once the Words Are Spoken

Once they reached the house, Hades opened the door and unclipped the leashes, releasing the dogs. After they had all made their way inside, he shut the door and turned to Persephone with a smile and open arms.

She stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling his scent. She looked up at him , propping her chin on his chest. "Hi."

"Hello, sweetness," he said quietly, smiling as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I like how you feel in my arms."

"I like how I feel in your arms, too," she said, nuzzling against him. "You want to cuddle on the couch?"

"Absolutely." He took her hand and they moved into the living room. Hades asked with a mischievous grin, "I hope you won't take it amiss if I have a little more on my mind than cuddling. I'm still turned on from watching you chew out the reporter.'

"Ooh, you are _ filthy _ , Hades. Maybe that reporter was right about you after all." Persephone grinned at him. "Can we just bask in the moment for a little while first, though? I want to savor it."

"My love, I am  _ completely _ filthy. I'm just not a man-whore like my brothers." He settled into the couch. "And we may bask and cuddle as much as you like. I'm simply letting you know what's on my mind."

She smirked. "Thank you for disclosing where your head is at," she said wryly as she crawled up and snuggled in next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I believe in openness to the benefit of all parties." He sighed contentedly and whispered, still savoring the idea and the ability to say it out loud, "I love you."

Persephone giggled. "I love you." She tipped her head up, silently requesting a kiss. He obliged her, caressing her lips tenderly, combing his fingers into her hair to cradle her face. She hummed against his lips, her small hands fisting in his shirt. Breaking away for breath, she said, "You are such a good kisser. How do you do that?"

"Devotion to doing a thing correctly," he murmured with a smile. "Plus, you make it exceptionally easy to take pleasure in a job well done." He traced gentle fingers over her face. "When I get to see your face flushed and heavy-lidded, and I can feel your hands clutching at my chest, why should I bother with subpar kisses?"

Persephone's heart beat a little faster and she sighed. "You're irresistible." She cuddled up against him, drawing his arms closer around her.

Hades laughed. "I rather think the same of you. I feel like I couldn't ever get enough of you, sweetness," he whispered to her, stroking her back. "I couldn't pretend to have had enough. Even for the sake of winding up the papers."

"Aw, I guess we'll have to find another way to wind them up," she teased, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. "I did not expect that the first time we said 'I love you' would be by accident while we were walking the dogs."

"Nor I." He smiled. "I'd have imagined some terribly romantic setup where I wined, dined, and courted you."

"Is that what you were planning?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I hadn't planned anything," he said softly. "But if I had, then I'd have been romantic to the hilt."

"Tell me about what you would have done," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "I want to hear how romantic you can be." She squeezed his thigh and leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

He hummed thoughtfully. "I think I'd have arranged for an intimate, romantic dinner. Just the two of us in a lovely restaurant. I'd have made a long speech about how happy I was with you and how much I cherished you. I'd have told you that you were the springtime I never knew I needed." Hades brushed a tender kiss against her forehead."You make so much sense to me that I can't explain it. Everything about you, about us, feels right. I never knew what love felt like, but now I'm surprised that I ever wondered. You make me want to be the best I can be. I want to meet every challenge with you and I want to be there with you and for you through thick and thin. I want nights of laughter and quiet moans of bliss. Days where this huge house is filled to the rafters with the sounds of the joy you bring to me and the dogs."

Moved, Persephone rose and straddled his lap, facing him. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she looked at him earnestly. "Do you really mean all that?" She slid her hands up to cup his face. "Truly?"

He nodded and whispered, "Truly, sweetheart. I mean every word." He slipped his hands over her hips, needing to touch her. "This, what we have, feels so deeply perfect that it's almost painful, but I've never felt anything more right. You're the only one I want or need."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "You're all I want. Ever." She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I don't think I can even articulate it. Not as well as you, anyway."

Hades held her tight, breathing out a happy sigh. "Give it a shot? I'd like to know what's on your mind."

She pressed her forehead to his. "When I came to Olympus," she began slowly, "I was all set to be a Maiden for eternity. And then I met you. You were kind and intelligent and funny and respectful, and I found myself having feelings for you. Of course, the timing was never right for one reason or another, but I found myself comparing every man I stepped out with to you. And none of them measured up." She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "And that's when I knew."

His eyes shone as he cupped her cheek. "You've always seemed to look at me so differently to everyone else I've ever known. Even before I could admit to myself how I felt about you, the affection and warm regard you showed me was like a gentle embrace at times I needed it most."

She smiled softly. "It's no more than you deserve. You deserve all the affection and warm regard in the undying realms."

"I doubt I shall ever get all of it," he chuckled. "But I will be quite content with yours."

He thought for a moment. "There were so many things that, looking back, I recognize now as falling in love with you. But I didn't know what they meant at the time. I probably should have clued in that yearning for the warm feeling in my chest every time I saw you meant more than simply good friendship. I'm curious what it was you knew when no one else was measuring up."

"I knew," she said, tracing her fingers over the planes of his face, studying his features carefully, "that all the feelings I had for you weren't going to go away, and that they were more than friendship, and that being with you was the only way I'd feel whole. That you were the one for me. The only one. Forever."

"Forever?" he breathed with a grin. "I shall be satisfied with nothing less."

"Neither shall I," she grinned back. "You're stuck with me now, Your Majesty." She rubbed the tip of her nose against his affectionately.

"Oh dear. In thrall to a beautiful goddess whom I love dearly." He shook his head mournfully. "Pity the poor king."

"The most put-upon man in all the undying realms. Poor you." She kissed him again

"I am." He agreed solemnly. "It is a difficult and trying existence. I shall need much loving to help me persevere."

"I will shower you with as much as you can stand," she said, smiling, then rested her head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss into his neck.

"You are too sweet." He rubbed her back gently and gave a happy sigh. "It's such a simple thing, but I do so love holding you like this." Hades let himself melt into the cuddle, his mind drifting through the simple joys of her.  _ Who would have guessed love could feel like such simple happiness? Yet I have things I never expected. _ Their shared glee in the idea of winding up the press had been a most unexpected windfall, yet somehow perfect for them. A sudden thought occurred to him and Hades stifled a snicker.  _ This would be the perfect way to set them all buzzing. _ "If we were to scandalously elope in a fit of mad passion, where would you like to go?"

Persephone sat up and looked at him in surprise. "I...I don't have the faintest idea," she said. Her stomach did flip flops at the idea of marrying him. The intimacy of a secret wedding, just the two of them, was so appealing.  _ We only just hit the ‘I love you’ milestone, it's just a rhetorical question. He's not proposing to you, Persephone, calm down _ . Her cheeks flushed dark pink as she asked, "Where do people generally go to do such a thing?"

He chuckled. "There's a variety of options. Or so I've been led to believe. There's a corner of Olympus just crawling with quickie spots to get married, seeded amongst the gambling halls. That would probably be what the tabloids expect if we are going for maximum filthy rumors. But I like the idea of some quiet, idyllic corner of the mortal realm. Much more appealing and we'd keep the tabloids buzzing for ages by bucking expectations."

She took a moment to try and get her bearings.  _ He's joking. He just means messing with the press _ . She didn't understand why she felt disappointed. "Would the press really follow us to the mortal realm, do you think?" She considered for a moment. "If we really wanted to go sleazy and scandalous I think the seedy quickie spots would make for a better story."

He hummed thoughtfully. "That's true. It would light them up better if we played to expectations. As far as the mortal realm, I doubt they'd follow us, but the story would get out eventually."

A thread of disappointment curled through him at the idea of a seedy wedding. The idea of something private and elegant, an intimate ceremony to celebrate their love, was so appealing.  _ How much would she really want to stir up the papers _ ?

He stifled the urge to deflect.

_ It's too soon to talk about this with real planning intent, but we've already spoken on so many theoreticals. She should be able to know what you're thinking about without deflection _ .

"Persephone?" he said quietly.

She tilted her head, "Yes, love?"

"I like the idea of winding up the papers, but I wanted you to know..." He looked into her eyes, his gaze soft and vulnerable. "When it comes time for it, if you wish to marry me, I don't want something seedy. I don't even necessarily want the pomp that comes with a Dynasty wedding. Both of those are much more the style of my brothers. Something small and sweet with just those we love most, or even just the two of us... I find that so much more appealing." He shrugged a little lopsidedly. "I know it's too early, but I promised you honesty and no deflection, so I'm trying to keep to that."

A smile spread over her face. "That's exactly what I was thinking," she said softly. " _ Exactly _ ." She ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling the soft, blue-white strands. "It's kind of silly, but I always liked the idea of wearing mortal realm attire for a wedding." She blushed and looked away, feeling shy.

He kissed her cheek with a smile. "I think you look gorgeous in mortal garb. As evidenced by my reaction to your chiton the other day. But every time I've seen you in mortal clothing, you've looked incredible." He paused. "I don't believe I've ever told you about my reaction that day I showed you around and you were dressed as a Fury?"

Persephone's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You had a reaction?" She grinned. "No, you never told me anything about that. Do tell, my love."

"I'd spent the entire day frantically trying to remind myself why I had no business crushing on you. I gave myself every frantic peptalk that I could think of while I was changing into my robes that I could withstand everything. Then when I saw you, not only looking ravishing, but dressed as a Fury and then threatening to punish me.... All my pep talk straight out the window. It took everything I had not to fall at your feet."

She laughed and clapped delightedly. "I didn't even notice! Oh, that's wonderful." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What was it about being dressed like a Fury did it for you?" she asked, curious.

Hades blushed furiously and ducked his head, forcing out a mumbled, "Like with the reporter earlier. I like your tough authority."

She gently raised his head and looked at him, smiling crookedly. "You like it when I'm bossy, don't you? When I take charge?"

He met her eyes, still blushed a bright blue. The urge to hide, to deflect, gnawed at him, but he pushed it away resolutely. Hades nodded and murmured quietly, "I do. I like strong women and you're incredibly strong. It’s a bit of an unexpected kink, I’ll admit, but I... I like watching you exercise that power. That's a good bit of why I was turned on this afternoon. I also, uh..." his voice dropped to a whisper and he spoke quickly, "I would also like it very much if you took charge of me."

Her grin broadened. "I think that can probably be arranged," she murmured, sliding her hand up and grasping it at the roots and giving it a gentle tug. “But Hades? It’s not that unusual of a kink.” She lowered her mouth to his and claimed it in a gentle but insistent kiss.

Hades groaned low at the tug on his hair and enthusiastically returned her kiss as he held her closely. Fleeting wonderings of how far she would be willing to go flitted through his mind but he let them go for the time being. It was enough that she had been receptive. Minthe had been willing enough to be dominant, but had been more than a little derisive of what she saw as weakness in a ruler. That tone had flavored every time they'd tried and eventually he'd given up. A memory flitted through his mind of scornful words as a tear traced down his cheek. “ _ You’re such a piece of shit…” _

The memory was banished in the next moment as Persephone pulled back and looked at him with a smirk. "We'll have to set a time to play," she purred. "But today, I'd like to keep it a bit more vanilla, given the momentous occasion." She kissed him again.

"That is perfectly fine by me," he rumbled with a grin. "I'm just thrilled at your receptiveness to the idea."

She shrugged, blushing. "The idea of having a king, not to mention the most powerful of the Olympians, at my mercy is...almost intoxicating," she murmured.

"But, my dear, I'm  _ not _ an Olympian. I would say I'm in a rather different category," he whispered in her ear, low and wicked, "Zeus may rule the skies, and Poseidon the seas, but Tartarus bends to my will. I cage  _ Titans _ . Legions of shades owe  _ fealty _ to me." He drew back and looked her in the eye with a broad grin. " _ That _ , sweetness, is what you'll have at your mercy."

Persephone gasped and shuddered at the reminder of just how powerful he was. She looked at him in renewed wonder. "Why do you love me?" she asked breathlessly. "You're...out of my league." She rested her forehead on his chest, overcome with giggles. "Tartarus bends to your will and you love  _ ME _ !"

"Because, my love, you don't look at me and see a king. When you look at me, I don't see awe at the fact that I hold Tartarus, I don't see awe at the fact that I'm the eldest of the Six Traitors and fought the Titans." He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "When you look at me, I see warm affection and sweet regard. I see love and laughter. With you, I can just be myself and that's been so rare. I love you because you are extraordinary. I love you because your warmth wraps around my heart." He nuzzled her temple and brushed his lips over her cheek. "I've accomplished many things, but knowing you love me means more to me than anything."

"I'm not in awe of your power and pedigree," she agreed. "But it  _ does _ turn me on. There's something very intimate and...erotic...about being the only who gets to see such a powerful being come undone. In being the one who undoes him."

He grinned, his hands kneading on her thighs. "Do you like hearing me gasp in pleasure? Do you enjoy knowing that the same voice that passes judgement and commands shades cries out in helpless ecstasy at your touch?"

She drew a shuddering breath and nodded. "And the way you serve and worship me. You worship me in a way that I've never experienced before, Hades, and...I can't even articulate how it makes me feel."

"It's good things, though?" he teased her softly. "I hope it makes you feel good." He bent down to kiss her, whispering against her lips just before their mouths met, "I'm devoted to you."

Persephone moaned softly as he captured her lips with his own and nodded as she buried her fingers in his hair.

"I'd like a chance to make you feel even better," he murmured when he drew back for a breath, his hands stroking up the back of her thighs, brushing over the taut material of her leggings. "My lovely goddess of Spring, what would you say to a little devotional groping?"

"So long as it's devotional, I suppose I'll allow it," she breathed, breath quickening just slightly.

"I assure you," he murmured, slipping his hands under her shirt to feather soft touches over her skin and he kissed down her throat, "I intend nothing but the most  _ ardent _ devotion."


	8. Ardent Devotion

Persephone tilted her head back to bare her neck to him. "I love it when you kiss me there," she said in a mewling whisper. "It feels so good."

Hades hummed quietly as his lips traced butterfly soft caresses over her pulse. His hands slid up to cup over her breasts, his fingers tracing along the lacy edges of her bra and searching out the tiny mounds of her nipples. She inhaled audibly as his fingers brushed over the hard little nubs, her fingers tightening slightly in his hair. Her hips rolled against him, almost of their own volition, and she sighed in pleasure.

He smiled and nipped lightly at her throat as he pressed his hardening shaft upward against her bottom. He teased one cup of her bra downward, freeing her nipple and rolling his fingers over it. She cried out and writhed in his embrace as the sensations shot from her nipple straight to her core, grinding against him needily.

"You're always so responsive," he murmured, his breath warm against her throat. "Just seeing and hearing how easily you respond is arousing on its own." He pinched her nipple with the barest of pressure as he raised his head to give her a heated smile. "I'd like to take your top and bra off. I need to see you."

She nodded, panting lightly, and pulled the t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. "Do you like what you see, Hades?" she asked, softly, a sultry light in her eyes.

"Very much so," he breathed, reaching to unfasten her bra and drawing it off. His hot gaze roamed over her body, drinking in the beloved sight of her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he traced a finger over one nipple and leaned forward to kiss the other. "I'm so hard for you."

"I can feel it," she moaned, tipping her head back as her hips tilted forward hungrily against his, the softness of her core rubbing against his hardness. Her small fingers fumbled for the buttons of his shirt, hurriedly popping them open.

He smiled at her haste and took the nipple into his mouth, suckling lightly as he flicked his tongue against it. The fingers at her other nipple tweaked and rolled the pebbled bud as his free hand slid over her back and slipped under the waistband of her leggings.

Persephone cried out and arched against him, fisting her small hands in his shirt.

Hades closed his eyes in satisfaction and focused on giving her pleasure. He teased and fondled the sensitive buds under his lips and fingers, his other hand tracing across the soft curves of her bottom. His own arousal pulsed low in his belly, made sweeter by the sound of her gasps and cries.

She grasped his head in her hands and pulled him up to crush his lips in a desperate kiss. Her hips moved rhythmically over him, grinding against his prominent erection. Pulling away, she panted. "I need you. Now."

"Not satisfied with the ardent devotion of my groping, my dear?" Hades grinned as he dropped his hands to his fly and began unfastening his pants. "If you want those leggings to remain untorn, you might want to lose them while I'm doing this."

Persephone hurriedly climbed off his lap and stripped of her leggings and underwear, and waiting impatiently for him to be ready for her.

Hades shrugged out of his shirt and shoved down his pants and boxers, grinning at her visible impatience. Finally naked, he sat back into the couch and held out his hand to her invitingly.

She eagerly climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply, cupping the back of his head with one hand, humming against his mouth in pleasure as she felt his hardness twitch against her belly.

He groaned with pleasure into the kiss, enjoying the intimate, needful contact. He plunged one hand into her hair, holding her to his kisses, as his other hand slipped between their bodies, caressing into her core.

She gasped against his mouth as his fingers slipped over her swollen, damp lips. "Hades," she moaned, shifting her hips, eager for firmer pressure.

He rubbed deeper and more firmly, stroking over her swollen clit. "Is that more like what you wanted?" he breathed. He strummed her clit, drawing out pleasure with each circling motion.

"Ah!" she gasped, moving herself against his fingers needily. "Yes!" Her lips crashed against his and her own hand snaked between them to wrap around his shaft. Hades gave a ragged cry at the enveloping touch of her small fingers around his hard flesh. He rubbed over her clit again and again, wanting to drive them both as far gone as he could.

Persephone shuddered and moaned as his expert touch drove her closer and closer to the edge. "Hades, you’re going to make me come," she panted, then kissed him desperately.

"Good," he gasped out. "Come for me. Shudder out your pleasure. Then take me inside while you're still clenching and quivering."

This sent her spiraling over the edge with a cry. As soon as the spasms subsided enough for her to move, she rose over him, position his shaft against her twitching entrance, and sank down with a low moan.

Hades cried out raggedly as her spasming channel slipped over him. His fingers twitched against her hips as he helped her settle. The ripples still quivering through her channel felt exquisite around his shaft and Hades let his head fall back against the couch with a moan. "Fates, you feel so good."

"So do you," she rasped. She held there for long moments, savoring the feeling of her quivering sheath being filled, stretched. At last her body refused to wait any longer and she started to rock, letting out a strangled cry as his hard presence shifted against her engorged, sensitive flesh.

Hades let out low moans as she moved over him, watching as her beautiful body shifted in pleasure. His hands drifted over her, unable to settle on one way to pleasure, wanting to give her all the delight he could. "I love you," he whispered, eyes shining.

"I love you, too," Persephone panted, pressing her lips to his. She pulled his arms up to wrap around her tightly, then slid her own arms around his neck.

Hades held her close as they moved together, lost in the pleasures of being one with her. He kissed her ardently, breathlessly, opening his mouth under hers to invite exploration.

Persephone accepted his invitation, sliding her tongue over his lower lip before twining it with his own. She rocked against him, the angle stimulating the sensitive nub at the apex of her sex as his cock pulled and slid at her delicate inner flesh.

He flexed his hips up against her, meeting her movements, spurring on the pleasure for both of them. Her hot, wet grip seemed such a natural complement to the depth of feeling that welled in his heart for her. A sudden realization struck him like a bolt from clear skies and he gasped on a surge of overwhelmed pleasure. _ That connection we've felt... that's why the sex seemed so different... I love her so much and like this, we are one.  _ With the voicing of what they had so yearned to say, it was as though puzzle pieces had slotted into place.  _ Married or not, fated or not, she has all of me. _

Persephone's pleasure spiraled quickly as he moved with her. "Hades," she whispered heatedly as she approached the peak. "I love you." And with that she fell over the edge of ecstasy again with cry, the pressure in her core bursting hot inside her, and she twitched and shuddered and mewled in his embrace.

His arousal and need flared hot as she fell apart in his arms, her body clasping at his. As he gave in to the tide of desire and his climax burst, Hades cried out, raggedly gasping words of love against her lips.

She rode hard through their mutual finish, at last stuttering to a stop as her bliss peaked and she lost control of her movements. She felt him thicken and stiffen inside her as his climax approached, spurring her on to greater pleasure as he spilled himself into her.

Hades held her close, feverishly peppering kisses over her face as his body was wracked by climax and contraction. Each of her spasms seemed to draw out another of his, a feedback loop of pleasure that left him breathless.

Persephone clung to him, riding hard until the tremors overtook her and she could no longer move. She shuddered atop him for long, long moments, until finally the wave of bliss started to recede. She lay against his chest, limp and sated, still twitching and grasping around him.

He kept his arms wrapped around her as she went limp, crooning quiet endearments as he kissed her face. The orgasm had seemed to scour everything from him except the blissed joy of being one with her.  _ Hopeless... Utterly hopeless, and I couldn't be happie _ r.

Persephone sighed against his chest.  _ Is it always going to be like this? I feel so...complete _ .

Hades embraced her tightly and relaxed, stroking soft fingers over her back, basking in the afterglow and the indescribable feeling of rightness filling him. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "That was lovely, darling."

She hummed in agreement, pressing kisses below his ear, down his neck and across his shoulder. "More than lovely," she murmured. "Perfect."

Hades sighed with pleasure as he arched his neck for her. “Do you think it will ever stop feeling perfect?” he whispered.

She sat up and looked at him, cupping his face in her hands. "I can't imagine ever feeling anything other than perfect with you."

He grinned mischievously. "I promise, if things ever start to feel boring, I shall see what I can do to bring up my scoundrel rating."

She grinned back. "I like it when your scoundrel rating is high," she said. "You're very attractive when you're being scoundrel-y."

"Hopefully not so attractive that you don't want to punish me for it," he teased with a smile, a little tentative but enjoying being able to be open with her.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," she said, one corner of her mouth curling up in a smirk. "One could argue that the more attractive you are, the more deserving you are of punishment. For being a salacious temptation."

He shuddered and groaned lightly. "Oh, Fates... I shall be the most ridiculous scoundrel I can manage." He cupped her cheek and murmured softly, "I love you, sweetness. So very much."

"I love you, too, Hades," she replied, kissing him softly. "Would it be alright if I stayed over again tonight? I don't want to stay every night, but...I don't want to go home yet." She blushed prettily.

"My love, you are always welcome here. For as long as you wish to stay."

She kissed him lingerly. "Thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I'm thinking we should just sit like this forever. What do you think?"

"I'm in favor of this. I'm in favor of staying inside you as long as I can. I think the dogs might begin objecting around dinner time, but that a problem for the future." He placed small kisses along her collarbone."Once we must get up, what do you think about going for a swim?"

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea. But I don't have a suit with me..."

He grinned broadly. "I'm not troubled by that in the least."

She blushed.  _ You're literally sitting naked on his lap, why are you blushing about skinny dipping _ ? "No problem, then," she murmured, sultry despite the blush.

His grin turned affectionately mischievous. "You're adorable. Do you think I might indulge my scoundrel ways in the pool and take advantage of us swimming naked?"

She blushed harder and nodded. "Oh, yes. I think I would like that very much."

He winked and combed his fingers through her silky hair, murmuring, "I'll see what I can do. Eventually. I'm not ready to get up yet."

"Me neither," she sighed. She cupped her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him gently.

Hades kissed her back eagerly, enjoying the weight and warmth of her on his lap. When they drew back from the kiss after a few months moments, he chuckled, "I wish I could be a fly on the wall tomorrow morning when Thanatos tries to be an ass to you and you tell him to stuff it."

She laughed. "Why's that? I tell him to stuff it all the time. Why will it be different tomorrow?

"I would imagine that he'll have some particularly pointed comments if he's seen the papers. Which I expect he will have." He shrugged with a lopsided smile. "I like watching you give people a piece of your mind over this relationship."

"That's a very unique kink you have there, my love," she said with a grin. "I shall be sure to do it in front of you as often as possible. I rather enjoy the idea of you walking around with a half-chub." She playfully tapped him on the nose with her finger.

He blushed deeply. "It's not so much that specific circumstance as the sight of you, strong and determined. Your clever confidence is one of the things I love about you and I've already mentioned that I find the idea of you taking charge arousing. Liking strong women is a bit of a kink, but this is plain thinking you are hot."

She blushed again, pleased. "Well, I think you're hot when you're doing your King of the Underworld thing. Like, when you're fucking with Thanatos." She laughed. "He's really not very bright, is he?"

Hades sighed. "No, he's not. Which is no disparagement on him. I have no issue with it. What irks me is that when his lack of cleverness gets him into trouble, he's too lazy to apply himself to do better.”

"At least it's fun to mess around with him," she grinned, ruffling Hades's hair.

He smiled and leaned into the caress. "There is that." His voice turned to a calculated drawl. "So... You mentioned liking the idea of me walking around half-hard. Is this a kink of yours or just devising torments for me?"

"It can be both," she purred, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"I like both. Both is very good." A sudden thought occurred to him, a fully formed image of Persephone as a majestic queen, full of righteous wrath, her eyes flaring, red vines tangled through her ebon crown. He let out an undignified squeak as desire surged through him, despite the recent climax. "Both is very,  _ very _ good."


	9. Crowned

Persephone's eyebrows shot up, both at the squeak and at the way he twitched inside her. "Apparently it's is very, very,  _ very _ good," she observed, amused.

"I- um..." He bit his lip and gave her a lopsided grin. "I like watching you be powerful. I guess it is more of a kink than I thought. I just imagined watching you, resplendent in power, dispensing wrathful justice and... well..." He shivered. "It's incredibly hot."

She grinned widely. "Tell me more about how hot it is," she purred, squeezing herself around him and rolling her hips ever-so-slightly..

He shuddered with a moan. "I like displays of power. There's a reason why my buildings and offices look the way they do. I love seeing powerful confidence in you. Put them together and... Well, it does things to me." His hands kneaded over her rounded ass and Hades bent his head to kiss along her neck and shoulder as he whispered heatedly, "The thought of you regal with authority, dispensing orders and justice, fair but stern, aglow with power... Then, you'd turn your gaze on me and I'd wonder if you were going to require my submission to your power or if I could tame the raw strength. I wouldn't be able to decide," he whispered with a shiver. "I want both."

Persephone rolled her hips against him again. "You can have both," she murmured, tilting her head to encourage his kisses. "As often as you want. For now, though..." She buried her fingers in his hair and moaned softly. "I think you should tame the raw power." She started to let just a bit of her power flow through her so that her skin darkened to a dusky purple-pink.

Hades nipped gently at the pulse in her throat and grinned. He bucked up, pushing his returning erection deep inside her. "You do, hmmm? You want to be tamed? Do you want to be  _ taken _ ?" His skin darkened to the inky indigo of a midnight sky.

She cried out softly and squeezed around his hardening shaft inside her. "Yes," she whispered, voice catching with lust. "I want you to show me who rules this realm."

Growling he surged up and turned them on the couch, laying her flat on her back. He seized her wrists, pinning them above her head, as his cock, wet with their combined lust and swirled indigo and silver, slipped out from her body. The hard shaft twitched between them, on proud display between her thighs as his hips held her open. "This realm and all who reside in it are  _ mine _ ," he snarled softly. "That, little goddess, includes you."

She looked up at him, eyes flashing. Her skin darkened further and a spangle of stars started to slowly appear across the canvas of her flesh. "I'm a daughter of Olympus and the mortal realm, O King of the Underworld," she snarled back. "You have no claim on me." She pulled against his restraining hands and her belly rippled and tightened in arousal to find that he held her with a grip like iron.

His hair lengthened and floated on a phantom wind as he bent to whisper in her ear, his heated tone promising dark and breathless delights. "You deceive yourself, daughter of  _ Olympus _ . While you may not have been born of this realm, I most assuredly have a claim on you." Tendrils of pale blue god power flared and swirled through the air around them as he reached down with his free hand and cupped it between her legs, stroking through the lust-damp curls. "Or will you try to claim this slick of your juices is from some other source?"

She gasped, her body traitorously arching toward him as his fingers brushed across her swollen lips. "I do not deny that you have some...effect on me," she said breathlessly. "Does that automatically mean I belong to you and your realm? I am not convinced." Her skin gave off a soft pink glow, giving the impression that she was backlit. A crown of asphodel appeared, woven through her hair.

He smirked and nipped her earlobe as she arched. Hades slipped two fingers inside her sheath, lust shooting through him at the feeling of the wet left inside her from their coupling and her lust. A streamer of pale light slipped between their glowing bodies and caressed over her clit as he murmured, "A mere effect, no, but this is beyond such paltry attraction, goddess. Your body  _ sings _ for me." He worked his fingers in and out of her, stroking into all of her sensitive places as his power caressed her swollen pearl. "You want what I can give you. You cannot deny it."

"Why would I deny it?" She gasped and arched again as his probing fingers slipped against the engorged patch of flesh inside her, then moaned loudly as the glowing tendril brushed over her sensitive nub. For a long moment, she was unable to speak. "Lust and desire are fleeting," she said hoarsely when she found her voice again. "That doesn't mean I belong to you  _ or _ your realm." She spread her legs wider and moved her hips with his thrusting fingers.

"You hold the stars of the Underworld inside you, little goddess," he rumbled in her ear as he stroked in time with the rhythm of her hips. "The lights of this sunless place dance over your skin and you say this realm has no claim on you?" He hilted his fingers deeply in her, growling, "You are claimed by this place. By _ me _ . You are fated queen, meant to be equal in power and authority to the god who holds Titans in check!"

Persephone's eyes sprang wide at his words and his thrusting fingers as the combination tipped her over the edge into ecstasy. She came with a loud cry, her body tensing and arching as her climax blazed through her body. The glow suffusing her brightened and the flowers adorning her hair shifted slightly as small gleaming onyx spikes began nudging upward.

"That's it, little goddess," he growled. "Come for me." He kept up the relentless pleasure as she spasmed and shook, the threads of his power massaging fully over her quivering clit.

She wailed as his persistent attentions extended her pleasure, each stroke of fingers and power creating a small spike in sensation until at last she collapsed, gasping for air and trembling.

He edged off the stimulation, but left the tendril of light on her clit and his fingers in her sheath. Hades grinned down at her, the indigo and silver of his primal form washing his face in an otherworldly light. "You cannot say that I have no claim on you when your body screams your connection to my realm. You are mine, little goddess."

Persephone looked up at him, panting, eyelids heavy. "If you want me," she rasped, "you'll have to take me. Claim me yourself." Her eyes traveled down her body and rested hungrily on his throbbing, twitching member.

"Trust me," he purred, fitting the head of his erection against her slick entrance. "I intend to take you." He pushed deep, sheathing himself in one stroke. "I intend to take you _ hard _ ."

She cried out as he hilted inside her engorged, sensitive channel, arching upward and straining against his inexorable grip on her hands. "Yes," she growled. "Show me your power."

He withdrew and plunged again, starting a savage rhythm of thrust and retreat, growling deep in his chest in satisfaction. "You're so wet," he rumbled with a wicked smile as the blue tendrils flared brighter and his eyes flashed white. "Do you like being fucked by a king, goddess?"

"Yes," she gasped, drawing her knees up as far as she could and flexing her hips to meet his powerful thrusts. "Ah!  _ Yes _ ! Make me your  _ queen _ !" Her body tensed and she came, clamping down around him. The onyx in her hair grew taller until they formed a tiara of graduated spikes.

_ My queen...  _ Her words spurred his arousal higher and higher until Hades thought he'd be consumed in the fire of it.

"Yes," he hissed, bottoming out on a deep thrust. "You're my queen. You're my... gorgeous..." He trailed off as the sight of her onyx crown shocked him into silence and stillness. Hades stared, his mouth hanging open.  _ She's crowned like me... _

Persephone opened her eyes when he stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked, the look on his face clearing some of the lust-induced fog clouding her senses. "What is it, love?"

"You... You have a crown," he breathed. "It looks just like mine..."

Her eyes went wide. "A crown?" she whispered. She tugged at his hands but he held her fast. She channeled more power, more than she'd ever done before, feeling it flow through her body, making her stronger. The glow around her grew and darkened, and purplish tendrils snaked up and wrapped around his wrists, wrenching them up and freeing her. Her hands flew to his face, pulling him down so she could kiss him. Her lips crashed into his as her hips thrust up encouragingly. "Don't stop now, my king."

He shuddered, his lust spiking at the feeling of her power restraining his wrists.  _ But this isn't what we're doing. She's mine to claim right now, by the Fates _ .

His own tendrils wrenched hers away from his hands and he seized her wrists again, pinning them to the couch. "Watch yourself, little goddess," he snarled, plunging back into her. "Just because you can manifest a crown doesn't mean you aren't mine."

Persephone cried out loudly as he bottomed out inside her. "The crown makes me yours," she panted. "I'm  _ yours _ ." She arched and cried out again as another climax rocketed through her. " _ Hades _ !"

"That's right, goddess," he panted as he bucked savagely into her slick channel. "Cry out for me. Let the realm know that you've been claimed by a king." He watched her come undone with avid, eager eyes, drinking in the sight of her passion, beyond anything but thoughts of her and the power searing through them both.

She cried out loudly, shuddering and twitching beneath him. "I'm yours, my king," she panted. "I'll be your queen. Please don't stop. Don't stop!  _ Ah _ !” She fell apart again, arching into him, straining against his grip on her hand, inarticulate noises pouring out of her.

"Never," he crooned, "Ah, your cries are delicious." He held back his raging need, so much stronger in this form, determined to give her everything she could stand. His pride in her astonishing power, his desire to dominate her, and the lust that suffused his being, all roiled into a hurricane of furious need, battering at the limits of his control.

His pounding rhythm brought her to climax again and again, her cries getting louder until she was screaming as the pleasure rocketed through her. Being in this form intensified sensation so much it was impossible for her to stop coming even when her energy started to flag.

As her cries of pleasure escalated to screams then faded to strangled whimpers, though her climaxes still rolled through, Hades looked down at her with concern.  _ She's wearing out... _

He tried to hold back, to check on her, but his need was too strong to be subsumed by worry. With a ragged roar, the hot bubble of his arousal burst and he came hard inside her, spasming with muffled groans. He collapsed onto her as carefully as he could, rasping out, "Let it go, Kore."

One more huge orgasm blasted through her as Hades came inside her and she collapsed, panting hard. She let go of the power and her primal form faded. She lay limp beneath the beautiful spangled god above her, her eyes fluttering open to look at him.

Hades braced on his elbows over her, head bowed and breath heaving as he let his power fade until his body returned to normal. After steadying his breathing, he raised his head to look at her with concern. "Are you all right?" His voice was a guttural rasp and cracked more than once.

She nodded. "Being in that form wears me out so fast," she murmured hoarsely. "But it felt so good." She smiled, bringing her newly freed hands down to brush over his cheeks. "That was wonderful."

He turned his head to kiss her palm, murmuring wonderingly, "It was unbelievable. Sweetness, you manifested a crown... That was an incredible sight."

She smiled. "Did you like seeing me in a crown, then?" She reached up to brush his unruly forelock out of his face.

"Very much so," he whispered. "For the display of power, for the idea of you as my queen..." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. She hesitated for a moment, then looked earnestly into his eyes. "I would like to be your queen."

Hades smiled softly down at her, tracing gentle strokes over her face. "That means so very much to me, sweetness. I still don't want to rush things for us. Ruling and fate and everything else aside, I very much want to do this right. But I would be honored to have you as my queen." He tucked her hair behind her ear and murmured quietly, solemnly, "You shall rule with me, equal. Equal in power and voice. You deserve more and better than Hera and Amphitrite, subservient as they are. You shall have the greatest rights among the gods and you shall have every tribute and offering due to a righteous queen."


	10. Eternity Can Wait On the Now

Persephone's eyes filled with tears and overflowed as she pulled him down to kiss him. "You want me to be your equal, truly?" she sniffed.

He kissed her tenderly and brushed away her tears. "I'd have it no other way. For one thing, you are an intensely powerful goddess in your own right. It wouldn't be fair to you to force you into a lesser role. But also, I don't want someone to just sit and nod sagely as I pass judgement and rulings. I want a co-ruler. I want a partner in all things."

She smiled tremulously. "Well, evidently you're fated to have one. So that works out nicely."

He propped his chin on her chest, his lips curved in a sweet smile. "I can't think of a better way to spend my immortal life than with you by my side."

Persephone ran her fingers through his soft hair, thinking. "I know neither of us want to rush anything, but knowing that it's inevitable, do you think there's a point in waiting? I mean, I don't think I even feel ready to move in yet, but..." She trailed off, frowning. "I suppose there's no rush. We have all of eternity before us."

"Fated and inevitable means nothing about today, tomorrow, or next week." He leaned into her caress, closing his eyes with a rumble of pleasure. "You aren't ready and that is reason enough to wait. Knowing that something is fated does not mean automatic happiness along the way if things are mishandled."

"That's fair." She nodded, then hesitated. "A-are you ready?"

"In truth, I'm not sure," he murmured. "In many ways, yes. I love you dearly and I want you as my queen, my wife. This won't change. On the other side…” Hades paused and ducked his head a little shyly. “My other relationships have been such disasters and I have rushed before so I have to admit I'm wary of it now."

Persephone nodded again. "That seems reasonable to me. For me...I like living by myself. It's the first time I've ever lived alone. It took me a while to get used to it but now I love it. I'm not ready to stop that just yet."

"I respect that. Completely." Hades gave her a crooked smile. "I can't promise I won't complain a bit about sleeping alone now, especially after you've been here for a few nights, but I want you to be comfortable."

She laughed. "I don't know that I'll relish sleeping alone either. But I like the solitude. Also, remember," she gave him a crooked smile of her own, "You can always come stay over at my place once in a while."

Hades grinned. "Just imagine the stories we could stir up in the tabloids. A midnight, furtive tryst as the lustful king cannot do without his lover for another single moment."

Persephone's face lit up. "I love that idea so much," she said eagerly. "Not least the part about the lustful king being unable to do without me."

"He cannot for very long." Hades nuzzled into her cleavage with a smile and he whispered, "To be sure, he can manage to be without his love for a time, but his thoughts bend ever toward her. Imagine, if you will: this beautiful goddess, the king's lover, asleep at home. She is awakened by a tapping at her window. When she pulls back the curtain, she is greeted by the sight of the king who loves her. He hasn't slept. He has tossed and turned for hours on this, the most recent night in a string without her, and his arms ache with emptiness. What would she do, this beautiful goddess?"

She giggled. "Well, she'd probably tell this poor, deprived king to come to the front door." Kissing him gently, she continued. "But however he came to her, she would be happy to have the king come to warm her bed."

"But the front door isn't nearly as mysterious," he pouted playfully. "If any paparazzi snapped my picture, it would look so much more dramatic if I were hovering outside your window instead of just knocking on the door."

She laughed out loud. "Oh! I see. Well." Her voice dropped to an appropriately dramatic tone. "I would flit to the window to see the lonely and deprived king standing expectantly outside. I would eagerly throw open the window and extend my hand to invite him in."

He giggled into her cleavage. "This lonesome creature would take your hand and gratefully come inside and immediately sweep you up into his arms which had been melodramatically longing for your presence."

"I would swoon in his embrace, overcome with joy at his unexpected arrival," she continued, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"He would lay you back onto the bed," Hades intoned solemnly, "and make passionate love to you, cherishing each cry of bliss, until falling asleep in your arms, both sated and content."

"And I would happily hold him while he slept, and dream about how lucky I am to have him in my arms."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I don't know which one I like better: making everyone think we're gross with how sweet we are or thinking we're gross with filthy rumors."

She returned his kiss eagerly, then replied with a mischievous grin,"There isn't anything that says we can't do both, is there?"

"Not in the least. I expect both at once would diminish the overall impact of either, but it would certainly confuse people more."

"Well, if I had to choose I think I'd go for filthy rumors."

"Fortunate that we don't have to choose, isn't it?" he murmured dryly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you so."

"I love you, too." She kissed him gently. "Didn't you say something about going for a swim today?"

"I did. Then someone wasn’t quite ready to get off me, and then we got into some other things." He tapped her on the nose with a grin and raised himself off of her to stand up from the couch.

"Don't blame it on me," she protested. "It's not my fault you find me irresistible."

"I'm not blaming anyone for anything." He held out a hand to help her up with a smile. "Simply stating the fact that you weren't ready to get up."

Persephone slipped her hand into his and let him help her up. She blushed slightly as her thighs slid together, slick with the evidence of their mutual lust. "You're the one who wanted to tame my raw power," she grumbled good naturedly.

"And have I?" He purred, his smile turning wicked. "I seem to recall cries of pleasure that I would interpret as such."

She blushed harder. "Yes, I believe that you have." She gave him a wicked smile of her own. "For now."

"That is my goal," he remarked placidly, taking her hand and walking towards the pool. "I look forward to your retribution."

"So do I." She squeezed his hand as she followed him.

Hades was quiet for a moment as they walked, hand in hand, lost in thought.  _ She mentioned moving in together. It’s been ages since I’ve really tried living with a woman _ . His attempts to live with Minthe had been pitifully short-lived for a variety of reasons, not least because she could not tolerate his worse workaholic tendencies.  _ I promised her honesty. She should know what she’s getting into with me. _

"Kore,” he said softly, “ou've said you love me, and I believe you. But I am aware that I am not always the easiest individual to be around. I can be moody and too absorbed in work. I can be short tempered and snappish. If you lived here, whenever that came to pass... I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable with a poor housemate."

She looked at him, surprised. "You've never been any of those things with me," she said slowly.

"It not a constant sort of thing," he said, a little uncomfortably, "For instance, you've not been here for times when every one of the day’s meetings have gone poorly, business is just bad all around and I still have to pull it all together for the next day."

Persephone considered this as they walked into the pool room. "Everybody has bad days, Hades," she said carefully. "I know you'd never be unkind to me on purpose." She hesitated. "Has no one ever been supportive when you've had a bad day?" She looked up at him, brow furrowed.

"I..." He sighed. "That's overstating things a bit. Poseidon and Zeus have tried, in their own fashion. But that generally involves things like a strip club trip and things that  _ they _ find entertaining. Minthe... had no patience for it. Hecate helps on occasion, but she has her own pressing concerns. There hasn't really been anyone else.” Hades sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. “Fates, that sounds pathetic laid out like that..."

She turned and took both his hands, and drew him down the stairs into the water. "It's not pathetic, sweetheart," she murmured, leading him further into the pool. "You've been very focused on work for millennia. Your brothers mean well, but they're idiots. And Minthe...well." A brief flash of anger crossed her face. "The point is, when someone cares about you, they'll understand when you're crabby, and give you what you need in that moment. Whether that's space to yourself, or coffee, or scotch, or kisses, or whatever." By this time they were deep enough that her feet hardly touched the bottom. She grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I will be happy to give you whatever you need when you've had a bad day, because I love you." She kissed him sweetly. "Okay?"

He looked down at her beloved face, his heart overflowing with her simple, loving words. "Okay," he whispered softly, cupping her cheek with one hand. "And you're right. I'd never be unkind to you intentionally. Thank you for being understanding of the times I might be so unintentionally."

She shrugged. "It's what you do for people care about." She looked around the huge room curiously. "Why did you decide to get such a big pool, Hades? I mean...it's just  _ huge _ ."

He grinned. "At the point where you're deciding on pool size and you're the god of wealth, why not go ostentatious?"

"Why not, indeed," she laughed, tightening her legs around him. "Do you use it often?"

"Fairly regularly." His feet left the floor of the pool as he moved forward, and he began to tread water. "It's a good way to unwind after work. Most of the dogs like swimming as well."

Her face lit up. "You let the dogs swim in here?!" she asked excitedly.

"I do." He laughed. "Would you like to swim with them?"

"Yes!" she cried, wiggling against him. "That would be so fun!"

Hades laughed and kissed her soundly. "Get ready," he whispered, and whistled sharply. There was an immediate stampede of canine paws and seven furry bodies pounded into the room. Cereberus, Mushroom, Big John, and Fudge immediately catapulted themselves into the pool. The others milled and flopped into the water from around the edge, even Cordon Bleu panting happily.

Persephone shrieked in delight as the dogs launched into the water, then let go of Hades to swim over to Cerberus, who licked her cheek in greeting before paddling to the stairs and climbing out. She looked at Hades, face aglow with joy and amusement.

He grinned, loving the sight of her happiness. "They all love it in here, but I've set rules that they can't swim without permission. I was finding wet pawprints everywhere."

She laughed, delighted, watching them play and paddle. "They're so happy," she grinned.

"We all are, with you here." He glanced around the room at the yipping, playing dogs. "This house feels so different with the sound of your laughter."

“Laughter is good for you!” Persephone climbed out of the pool and turned to cannonball into the middle of a circle of paddling dogs, displacing a surprising amount of water with her small body.

Hades laughed, ducking away as excited canines rode the wave of her splash.

_ Different indeed. I don’t know when I’ve ever laughed this much. _

As he dove under the water and swam up underneath Persephone to lift her out of the water on his shoulders, the errant thought crossed his mind that perhaps this was all too good to be true, that something surely would happen to puncture this bubble of happiness, but he pushed it away.

_ Tomorrow can wait. For once in my life, I choose the now. _


End file.
